We Are All United: The Movie
by ApplejackStar
Summary: After the Genises Wave, our heroes find themselves in a new world facing mystical creatures who seem to share some similar powers to their own. Sonic and the gang soon make bonds with the creatures and embrace their powers to form a new world for theirs and the mystical creature's. Soon the creatures become what they all affectionately call Pokémon.
1. Worlds Collide Part1: Mythical Creatures

ApplejackStar: you might have known me as KristalShaga to all those Transformers and Gargoyles fans out there but I've started a new account. The reason for that is because I felt myself get better with writing. My old ones I feel were just not as good enough to how I could write now. I know my writing isn't the best one out there but it sure is a heck of a lot better from when I was writing script formats for fanfiction. Well now I'm into Sonic and Pokemon now and I proudly say I am a big fan of them so why not write a story of them together. I hope this crossover will be different from the others out there. So read and enjoy!

"_It's a Genises Wave!" cried Sonic_

_He looked to his friends, Silver, Amy, Tails, and the Polar Freedom Fighters. Silver had a look of terror on his face as he held the Mecha Sally in his arms. Amy cupped her mouth with her gloved hands, not knowing the probability that could happen to them. Tails stared into the abyss of the bright light shadowing over them. _

"_Sonic…what will we do?" the young fox asked his older brother._

"_Hope our minds won't be erased this time," Sonic replied._

* * *

The air smelt of crag and smolder. The skies and the landscape lay across the horizon, a world untamed of civilization, Mobians, and humans alike. Geysers sprawled over the land and spewed smoke and lava from their surfaces. The grey pools of wet cement lied next to them. A musty scent carried out from the fog of the geysers that could crinkle even a fireman's nose.

A bright orange sky hung over the barren land as mystical creatures flew high overhead. A mountain the size of two cities put together towered over the lonely rocky desert. It shined like silver in the rising moonlight. The crevices at the bottom glittered like a million stars in one night sky. Dried up trees covered the base of the mountain while a small creek ran into the massive hill and onto the other side.

On the other side of the silver mountain, a forest of full vegetation hung over the north side. Berries of all shapes, colors, and sizes grew in these trees. Some trees were recognized as pine, maple, or great sycamore.

Back in the crag area, a well-known blue-spined animal hedgehog moved in his sleep. He awoke from his unconsciousness with groggy eyelids and an aching head. He curled his fists and slipped them under himself to lift himself off the ground. Eyelids drooped; he eyed a drip of drool rolling down the side of his mouth.

"Ughhh…" he wiped the spit roll off.

Looking over to his right, the blue hedgehog saw a pink hedgehog and yellow two-tailed fox lying tiredly under a nearby dead tree.

"Guys?" he mumbled and perked his ears, "G-Guys!"

He stumbled to his feet, falling on his rear twice in the process, "Guys!"

He clumsily walked over to his two friends, not wanting to run in fear of tripping again. Eventually, he made the dusty trail to the two Mobians and got down on his knees. He shook the female hedgehog first. She scuffed her left ear and muffled under her sleep.

"A-Amy heheheh, Amy, wake up…We're alive," the blue hedgehog forced a smile.

"Ohhhh," awoke Amy and lifted herself up gently, "What happened? Sonic? Sonic?"

The blue blur already was making his way over to his little buddy. He slipped his hands under the fox's armpits and laid the little fox in his lap. "Tails, c'mon lil' bro, time to wake up," Sonic chuckled. He continued to shake the little boy awake until Tails did exactly that.

"W-What?" Tails blinked tiredly, "Oh…"

Tails laid a hand over his side and yelped. "My side!" he complained, "It hurts."

"You're lucky that's the only thing that hurts," Sonic patted him gingerly on the back. Tails coughed and cupped his hand over his muzzle. Sonic continued to rub Tails' back until the boy was done hacking. "You all okay?" Sonic looked to Amy, "At least we still remember who we are."

"Yes," nodded the pink hedgehog," Are you alright?"

Sonic shook his head, "Na, Princess Sally's gone and I don't see a trace of feather-duster head anywhere?"

Everyone didn't need to know who Sonic was talking about. Ever since that white hedgehog came looking for the "traitor" from the future, he always seemed to mess things up. Sonic narrowed his brows at the thought of remembering Silver accusing Antione as the criminal. He loved dragging his furry butt to the ill coyote and showing him just how wrong he was. Then he goes and accuses Princes Sally of being a traitor.

Damn liar.

What did that kid know about solving investigations? Even if Princess Sally was the right traitor she wasn't it on her own.

_Like I care of what happens to that kid._

Sonic looked over to the horizon and whistled.

"What a place," Tails pushed a button on his GPS watch, trying to get a reading on where they were.

"I don't think we're on Mobius anymore," Amy shivered.

"It's so wild, unkept," Sonic tried to find any source of life. Then he noticed the wide landscape, "A-And so much free space and distance to…RUN!"

Before Tails and Amy could notice, Sonic tucked them under his arms and sped away from a large shadow hovering over them. Tails, bewildered, tried to look over Sonic's arms to see what was behind them but his bushy tails were in the way. Amy screamed in horror when she saw what was chasing them.

"GRRRUUAAAHHHHH!"

A brown and brick red creature with a horn on its nose along with what looked like hammers for arms and tail was rushing up to them. "Rhyperior!" screeched the animal and jumped high into the air. It was only meters behind Sonic.

It landed with a large thud. The earth under its feet began to break and a humungous quake began to fill the land. The fissure threw rocks into the air with full stealth, a stone hitting Amy in the foot. She screamed with pain and Sonic grit his teeth to keep her shrieking from damaging their getaway. How the blue blur wanted to turn back and face the giant monster for hurting his friend!

The breaking trail of earth was catching up to them and Sonic couldn't afford to stop.

He kept on running until the earthquake had stopped, a massive two hundred feet in length. The creature known as Rhyperior watched them as Sonic kept on speeding away;

* * *

"Amy, don't move," Tails warned her as he tried bandaging the wound with a leaf and cobwebs he found.

The three were hiding inside a hollow log, away from any sightings of the hostile inhabitants in this bizarre world. Tails remained nervous the whole time. This log would not shelter them from the attacks of the harsh beasts who lived here, Amy was screaming, surely to draw the attention of them, and Sonic, as usual, was trying to convince him into letting himself go and face the beast that assaulted Amy. Tails shook his head and said the safest place would be the log right now.

Amy bit her bottom lip and squealed in terror as she saw the blood coming out of her foot.

"There you go and it's just a little cut," Tails wiped up the trickle of blood with the cobwebs. He took the leaf he found and wrapped it around Amy's foot.

"Is that all you can do?" she asked terrified.

"No alcohol, no antibiotics; we're very lucky you didn't lose your foot Amy," Tails answered.

"Lose my foot?!" Amy asked. She quickly took her foot and cradled it in between her hands, "That monster was lucky it didn't take my foot or I would've used my Piko Hammer on him!"

"I say we should go back and teach that monster some lessons," Sonic hit his fist into his open hand.

"No!" Tails ordered, "I forbid it. If we go back, who knows what'll happen. A foot this time, but next time maybe a head!"

"What a way to chicken out Tails," Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Amy almost got killed and maybe that monster is a bad guy here, huh? Maybe he terrorizes the other poor little animals here like Eggman to us. You're just going to let that thing run lose. What if it attacks one of our kind who also got transported here?"

"Don't talk to me about importance!" Tails hissed as his tails bristled, "All you want to do is play hero, Sonic! You never think of what could happen. You always rush into things! What would Sally say or do if she were here right now?"

Sonic's face turned bright red. He bit down on his teeth and his pupils shrunk. "What would Sally do or say? What would she do? She wouldn't've gotten herself roboticezed! That's what!"

Tails and Amy stared at Sonic, jaw dropped. Their eyes were filled with dead silence and despair. The blue hedgehog slowly dropped his flailing arms and his ears drooped. Sonic knew that Sally wouldn't want them to fight like this. They should never fight or bring one another down like this.

"I-I'm sorry," Sonic wrapped his hand around his right shoulder.

"You know that Sally allowed herself to be roboticized to save Mobius," a tear dropped from Amy's right cheek.

"I know," muttered Sonic. He didn't want to hear it. He knew the story. He knew how selfless Sally was for her kingdom. Good ol' Sal…Good ol' Sal.

That night, everyone lay in the log, trying desperately not to fall asleep. The alien sounds outside their unsafe shelter filled the dark hollow. Amy stayed with her green eyes wide open while trying to ease her pain off her sore foot. Tails curled his twin appendages across his torso, wishing he had T-pup with him. Sonic stood guard, eying the outside world. They lay awake, in fear that their only place called home would be invaded by the outsiders.

The morning came slow and agonizing.

The three stretched their arms as they left their log.

Amy had to be carried on Sonic's back from her ordeal the other day. The dried leaf didn't do much with what all the blood that had come from her foot. The cobwebs soaked up most of the red liquid since Tails and Amy had to change them every couple of hours over the night.

"Amy, can I offer you a ride?" Sonic asked and bent down so she could get on top of his back, "How about a piggyback ride?"

Amy's brows chimed up and she nodded sweetly. Blushing, she allowed Sonic to scoop her up and she was all set on her blue Knight's back. She couldn't suppress her joy anymore and let out a big giggle. She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and shouted, "Oh thank you, Sonic! I feel much better already!"

Sonic hacked, "Amy, I can't breathe!"

The pink hedgehog loosened a little but not enough for Sonic to breath regularly. A crinkle came to Tails' face and the little fox let out a big laugh. It was always the joke that Amy and Sonic would end up together instead of him and Sally. This was too rich for Tails to give up. Sonic told Tails to stop giggling but as they continued to walk, Tails kept on cracking marriage jokes. Sonic chuckled bitterly and said at least he could get a girl to carry. Tails' two furry appendages bristled and he was about to bark until Amy played referee and stopped the two players from their cruel little game.

"That's enough for now boys," she scowled.

"Aww, Amy, where's your sense of fun?" Tails asked and stuck his tongue out at her.

"What did you say you little runt?!" the ferocious pink hedgehog went to grab for the Mobian fox.

"Whoa!" Sonic tilted to the left as Amy's full weight went into that direction.

The two ended up on the ground, Tails at the bottom, Amy in the middle, and Sonic on top. A few of the inhabitants of this new planet stopped and stared at the awkward trio. A purple snake with a cobra-like collar wriggled its way around a branch while a few tan and brown footed pig-nosed looking monkeys scratched their heads in a nearby tree in confusion. A few silver-looking rhinos stopped grazing and perked their heads to see the three friends fighting each other on the ground to get up.

Sonic stopped fooling around and noticed the audience they were attracting. A few of the animals were getting closer in curiosity. The one that got the closest was a little version of the silver rhinos. Sonic told Amy and Tails to be quiet with a finger to his lips and a "shhh." The young boy and girl and teenager stopped all movement to watch as the little rhino walked up to them. It outstretched its head and sniffed Sonic's red shoe. It made a bellowed grunt and kicked the shoe with its two-hooved foot.

"Graahhh," It blinked and then bit Sonic's foot.

"Ow!" cried the blue hedgehog.

The little rhino yelped and fled back over to where its parents lay under the shade of a nearby tree.

"Little guy has sharp teeth," Sonic sighed and examined his foot when he took his shoe and sock off. There was no blood drawn and besides a swollen toe, Sonic seemed to be fine. He put his sock and shoe back on and got up.

The three watched as the silver rhino family got tired of watching them and decided to move onto another area to graze in.

"It sorta felt like a rock was biting me," Sonic admitted.

"That's nothing Sonic," Tails said as he examined his watch, "My tech says that those rhino-looking-things are actually armored with solid rock!"

"But that's impossible!" Amy gasped, "Rocks don't move and certainly can't grow on animals!"

"That's maybe on Mobius, but this is a brand new world. Anything can be possible," Tails noted again as he gazed the area searching for other life forms.

The gang kept eye contact with the animals until they decided it was best that they kept moving. They did not want to aggravate any parents or any other beast that felt threatened of them being in its territory. Sonic, Tails, and Amy, kept on walking the barren desert for two hours. The sun was getting on them and making them all annoyed. Tails gasped for breath, Sonic wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and Amy wouldn't stop complaining. She felt the scorching rays of the yellow sphere in the sky wrinkling the tuft hair in the middle of her head and spines.

"Soooniiiiic, can we stop, I'm tired," she wailed.

"Hey, Amy, don't forget I'm carrying you," Sonic rasped.

They carried on for two hours until Tails fell to his knees and wanted to give up. Sonic set Amy on the ground and went to comfort his friend. He put his hand on the young one's back and gave him sayings that lifted the fox's faith. Sonic then stood up and looked over to the horizon and whistled. An idea came to his head. What if this desert didn't go on forever? There had to have been water somewhere around here or at least a mirage somewhere or an oasis.

Tails looked up and saw that Sonic wasn't looking away from the distance. The two-tailed Mobian blinked and looked to where Sonic was gazing. He bit his upper lip, trying to figure out what was out there. Finally, Tails gave up and sighed.

"What is it Sonic?" he asked, "What are you watching."

"I'm just thinking of leaving you guys to find sanctuary," Sonic said like it was everyday talk.

"What?!" Tails' fur stood up on end, "No Sonic, we have to stay together."

Sonic put Tails' flailing arms down and smiled and winked at him. "Don't worry Tails, you and Amy find shelter somewhere and I'll be back before you can say "two-tailed-brainy-ach-fox" twice."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Just trust me."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and sped off, leaving a blue streak behind him.

Tails couldn't keep himself maintained anymore and tilted his head back with tears rushing down his face. He had taken on the Egg Fleet, Robotnik, Swatbots, and even the infamous Mammoth Mogoul. He was not used to feeling so helpless. He was a tech head, able to crack any system with a jolt of a button, he was a pro pilot with his twin appendages, and he was the freaking sidekick and best buddy to Sonic the Hedgehog himself! He wished he could turn into Turbo Tails right now and fly everyone out of here. There were no chaos emeralds, no magic jewels, and not even a single magic ring to help them out now.

"What's wrong Tails?" Amy asked. She smiled gently and laid a friendly grip on his shoulder, "Sonic will be back, you know that."

"I know Amy," Tails sniffed, "It's that, walking in this desert and knowing I can't go at the same speed as Sonic can, I'm afraid I'm no use to this team right now. I was more useful when I was chasing Fiona Fox! I'm completely helpless like the stupid little kid I am right now!"

Amy frowned and soon her frown turned into an angry expression.

"Miles Prower, you look at me and listen good! You provided way more services to the Freedom Fighters longer than I have. You're a brainy-ach that brought everyone closer to solving cases. You can fly for Mobius sake! Just because you feel you can't do anything right now doesn't make it true…" She chimed her voice and grinned, "Now you're punishment in giving up at our most dire moment in this world is helping me find a hiding place."

Tails wiped the last of his tears off of his face and nodded. He was still upset but the words from Amy Rose had brought joy and humor to his small moment. He let out a little chuckle and said, "Okay Amy, I'm game."

* * *

Animals cried out in surprise as a fast blue blur jolted by and they hid for cover.

Sonic, going at the speed of light, looked from left to right and smirked.

"Guess these guys aren't so tough when they see me in action," he laughed.

The wind pressed against his fur and ruffled his spines. The trail of dust kicked up from behind his buckled shoes. The freedom of having no trees, rocks, or people in his way excited the hedgehog. Just then a rocky crevice came into view. The land was getting higher and the altitude of the ground was levitating.

A massive mountain the color of silver-ish blue came into sight. The large rocky terrain had so many tunnels in it. Tunnels that led water inside. Sonic stopped and gasped. His dry mouth called to the lushes liquid. The sun beat on the water, making the river glitter like a million planets and stars at night. Animals bent their head and drank from the riverbed. Some were even playing in it. Sonic saw was similar to Dr. Quack the Duck swimming happily in the water while shaking its tail feathers. It was a robin egg's blue color and called out "Ducklett."

More animals jumped into the water. One with leaves all over its head and was a space blue yelling "Oddish! Oddish!"

"Shrew, Shrew!"

"Geodude!"

"Marill! Mariiill."

Sonic didn't care that there were animals bathing themselves in the water. Hell, he would even drink sewer water at this time.

The blue blur ran to a side of the river and got down on all fours. He licked his dry lips and dove his head into the water, frightening the nearby blue duck away from its swimming spot.

The water was surprisingly cold, not hot from the sun's rays. It was the color of cool light and refreshed the hedgehog's head, throat, and body. Sonic was so eager to feel more was this sensation that he jumped into the water, making a big splash. Drops of water hit the sand, leaving little wet drop marking on the ground. The hedgehog opened his eyes under water and saw more mystical creatures. He saw what looked like turtles and amphibians. Sonic stayed afloat in under the cool surface, allowing the water to carry his body.

As all could be happy and carefree, Sonic forgot one thing in his impulsive actions.

_I can't swim!_

Sonic opened his mouth under water, panicking, a big mistake as it allowed more water to enter his body.

He wrestled his arms, trying to resurface but the water pulled him further toward the tunnel area in the mountain.

_Somebody help!_

As all seemed lost, Sonic felt something slip under his arms and he began to wriggle, trying to escape whatever had gotten hold of him. He kicked his feet, flailed his arms, and tried to look behind him to see what had him. Bubbles formed from his mouth and nostrils as water filled his lungs. Suddenly, Sonic noticed something. The light at the top of the water was getting closer and the sand at the bottom of the river was getting farther away. He began to suffocate under water until he reached the water's top and gasped.

"Azuma!"

He was dragged to shore and felt something bouncing on his stomach. The water was hacked out of Sonic's mouth. He blew his nose trying to get rid of the extra liquid. Sonic kept hacking and coughing until he blinked and looked up at what was a blue animal with a white belly side and white bubble prints on its chest. It had ears like a rabbit and a zig-zagged tail with a ball on the tip of it.

"Azumarill?" it seemed to be asking Sonic if he was all right.

"Yeah," Sonic figured that's what it was saying, "I'm fine."

He managed to his feet and shook his fur dry. He thought of it as rude to have himself faced away from his rescuer. He suggested to himself he could at least thank the balloon creature.

The blu3e hedgehog turned around and went to shake the little guy's hand or-fingerless hand. How could it even grab Sonic without any fingers?

The creature blinked and saw his hand coming toward it. It flinched and walked back two feet. Sonic gasped and shook his head. "No I won't hurt you," he smiled and got down on one knee so he'd be in eye-level of it. "From attacking my friends to biting me on the foot and now you rescue me from attending my own funeral. I just want to say thanks," he said.

He waited five seconds for the "Azumarill" to talk back but nothing happened. It just kept on staring at Sonic with its mouth gaped. Five seconds was long enough for sonic and the hedgehog got up.

"Well-I guess I should be going n-Hey!"

Sonic felt something push against his back and the hedgehog turned around to see what it was. It was the duck creature prodding him with its feathers. A yellow mole then came up to them and poked Sonic too. The Oddish creature ran to them and nudged Sonic's buckled shoe. "A little curious much," Sonic rolled his eyes and jumped, "What the?!"

The Azumarill walked behind Sonic and noticed his spines. It gulped and touched one of the ends of them and gasped. Its hand was pricked and it sucked on it to make it better. "Be careful, would ya!" Sonic advised.

Before it couldn't get any weirder for Sonic, his tail was grabbed and pulled out. He yelped in pain and the animals jolted and ran a few feet away from him. The blue hedgehog straightened out his tail and gave them a pouting look. The animals looked at each other, puzzled at first, and then a smile came to the yellow mole's face.

"Shrew!" it shouted eagerly and revealed its own tail to the others and pointed at it and then to Sonic's.

The others perked a smile and nodded. The Oddish animal ruffled its leaves atop its head up and down and motioned to Sonic's spines. The Azumarill pointed to its aquatic seal-like fur and walked over to Sonic. It pulled off a hair of his. The hero wanted nothing more than to get rid of these annoying creatures until he was stopped when the Azumarill held up the hair and pointed to its own blue fur.

The creatures smiled and looked to Sonic and back to each other. They formed a circle and began to communicate amongst each other, giving the occasional look back at the hedgehog. They put their arms around each other's shoulders, the duck putting his feathers on the mole and balloon animal and the plant using its leaves on top of the other two's shoulders.

Sonic wanted to know what they were saying. They must of have been having a conversation of the century seeing how they never stopped moving their muzzle, beak, and mouth.

The group stopped talking and decided on something. The mole, Sandshrew, ran to a specific spot in the sand and began digging. The Azumarill went into the water and dived. The Ducklett swam to where there was a lot of seaweed and moss. The Oddish hurried its way over to a nearby granite rock.

In no time, they rushed back to Sonic and showered him with gifts.

Sandshrew brought him acorns from the ground it had buried for later consumption. Azumarill and Ducklett brought him moss and under water plants. Oddish brought him a few blue looking oranges from its own personal stash.

Sonic didn't know what to do. He simply stared at all the strange items in front of him.

The Oddish sighed and picked up a berry and put it into its mouth and began to chew and swallow. It smiled and opened its mouth to show Sonic it was all gone. It then pointed with its leaf at the food in front and then to Sonic's mouth.

"Ohhh," Sonic let out a low giggle. He winced at the food and smiled, his stomach already hating the idea; "You want me to take this stuff and-" He gulped, "-Eat it?"

The animals waited for his response. Some frowned, thinking if they were doing the right thing or if they had gotten him the right items of food. "Azu? Azumarill, rill!" The Azumarill looked to its friends, worried if Sonic wasn't going to accept their offering.

"No! No!" Sonic waved his arms, "It's okay." He nabbed an acorn and it made a loud crunch in his mouth. "I love…aghhhh…acorns." He made his way to the plants. They tasted like salt water! Next he tried the berries. Surprisingly he loved the taste of the blue orange looking things. They tasted like a black berry and orange mix. He chowed down on them greedily, ignoring the acorns and aquatic plants.

The Oddish smiled proudly and pat the eating hedgehog on the back. It then smirked seductively in a bragging way at the others and laughed.

The others frowned angrily and shook their heads, wanting their blue guest to like their food more.

Sonic was too busy munching to notice. He loved these blue oranges! He was about to take another bite until he opened his eyes and the sphere shape of the berry reminded him of Tails and Amy's head structures. He looked to the hot sky and gasped.

"I forgot all about my mission!" he shouted.

He got up and with fast speed, made a pouch out of seaweed and but the berries inside. Holding it in his right hand, he clubbed his hands into fists and said to the animals, "Ready to see something cool?"

With that, he bolted off and toward the mountain.

"Thanks for the grub!" he waved back at them.

They watched as their new friend ran like the wind across the river's surface, causing a massive wave on both sides to form. The blue blur jumped from the river's surface and onto a tall rock on the mountain's wall. He landed his free hand onto the pavement and jumped to another crevice and continued his way up the mountain that way. He kicked his feet in the air and landed on small patches of highlands separated from each other.

He jumped from highland to highland and did a spin dash up the wall of the mountain. He opened himself up and grabbed hold of the wall. He used super speed and made it up the tall mountain like a rock climb move.

The animals watched in disbelief and smiled excitedly, their imaginations rushing through as if they could do that.

They cheered and watched as Sonic gave one last wave good bye and made it down the other side of the silver mountain.

Sonic stared out at the vast surroundings of the mountain's side and whistled happily. He was right! There was a lush forest waiting on the other side of the desert. Trees the size of the one of the Great Forest shone high in the sky. The river's water poured through the land endlessly to form a lake the size of Knothole Village itself! It was like a miracle of hope that sonic had found this place.

Butterfly like creatures flew in the sky along with birds and bright sky was clear as day.

A cool breeze hit Sonic in the face and he yelled happily.

"This place is awesome!" he called out, "Tails and Amy will love it here."

When the sun reached over the next tree, Sonic had his friends into the forest area of the planet. That hot sun might've not have bothered those rock-like creatures in the gorge but this place was just fine for Sonic and his friends. He had found them sheltering in a cave. They waited there for a half an hour. When Amy asked what had happened to sonic, thinking he was only going to be gone for a half a minute when he found salvation, he told them of his experience.

"And some are not as hostile as we thought they were," Sonic motioned his index finger into the air to make his point.

"That's amazing!" Tails said, "The-"Azumarill?" rescued you from drowning and the Oddish, Sandshrew and Ducklett fed you!"

"Yeah!"

"Ducklett? Sounds like some kind of Eastern food. Bleghhh. Besides what did they feed you exactly?" Amy asked.

"Ummm-" Sonic did not wish to include the acorns and plants, "They gave me these."

Sonic lifted the seaweed pouch up for his friends to see. He unwrapped it and revealed the blue orange berries to them. He suggested to them to try them. He felt so much energy restored to him when he consumed them that maybe it would do the same for Amy and Tails. Amy shrugged and took one while Tails sniffed his. It smelt good and fruity and they plopped them into their mouths. Tails then smiled and Amy put her hands to her cheeks.

"Ohhh, they taste so wonderful!" she gleamed.

"Nothing like it before," Tails gave a thumbs up.

"I think they give back energy to you," Sonic explained, "When I was about to drop eating that acor-I mean-almost drowning, I ate these blue berries and they made me feel so much better! Like I was regenerated almost. You guys feel the same way right?" They nodded. "We gotta call these something."

"How about marango berries," Amy suggested.

"That makes no sense!" Tails said, "How about something that reminds us of Mobius. Just to feel closer to home."

"The skin feels and it tastes almost like an orange," Sonic said, "and it's almost the same size."

"That's it!" Tails jumped, "We'll call 'em Oran berries!"

"…I like Marango better," Amy gave an annoyed look to Tails.

"I like Oran berries," Sonic disagreed, "It sounds like orange."

Amy rolled her eyes as Tails and Sonic gave each other a high five. Boys one and girls zero.

"So this is where you guys are!"

The three stopped their conversation and turned around to see two figures rustling out of the bushes.

"King Elias! Silver!" Amy ran to the King and hugged him.

"It's good to see you two Amy," Elias blushed and tried to get the pink hedgehog off him.

"How long have you guys been wandering around here?" Tails asked.

"Must've been tough for old duster-head," Sonic squinted his eyes at Silver.

"Can it Sonic," King Elias ordered, "It was because of Elias that we survived our peril."

"We thought we were the only ones genisized into this world," Tails said.

"No," Silver shook his head, "We all five were."

"And where there's five, maybe all of Mobius was transported here as well," Sonic looked around eerily.

"Sonic, I promise, I will try to get everyone here to safety and back to our world. But first we have to find a solution for that. Maybe if we get to Eggman and we can make him-"

The king stopped when he felt droplets of rain falling onto his head. They all looked up. The black sky was forming overhead and grey clouds crackling lightning and thunder came. Animals rushed to their homes as the heroes for cover.

They tried to find a hiding space that did not contain any of the inhabitants. Elias warned them to be careful. Yesterday they ran into a brown bear looking creature trying to protect its young. Sonic told them of their monster and Silver nodded. "What did you do to get away? I used my telepathy to lift me and Elias out of the beast's way."

"Speed," Sonic rolled his eyes.

Silver ignored the aggravating hedgehog's comments and kept up with the group.

Rain hit them until they came to a clearing. They stopped and looked everywhere for either a cave or a tree to stand under. Nothing was available to them and the group began to get antsy in the shower.

"Look!" pointed Elias as he saw a bright light in the distance.

It came from inside a hollowed out tree trunk and without further questions, the team approached it carefully. Amy had her piko hammer ready in case they needed it; Elias, his sword, and Silver raising a blue illuminated hand. When they reached the tree Tails tried to get a peek inside but sonic stopped him and shook his head. Looking out for his little brother's safety was his main objective.

King Elias did the honors and poked his head inside.

"Charrr!"

Elias quickly pulled his head out as a giant flame shot out of the tree trunk and the five covered themselves around the tree's outside. Elias' heart pounding, he grew bitter and threw himself into the hollow.

"Now see here! We need shelter and if we have to fight for it, we will!" he bellowed.

The other four took action and followed Elias into the shelter. They wanted to meet the creatures that opposed their rights to the hollowed tree.

Inside, lay two attackers. An orange bipedal lizard with a weak burning flame on the tip of its tail and a brown fox looking creature with a white collar around its neck and tipped bushy tail. They were cornered up to the wall of the hollow and hissing at their new den-mates. The fur on the brown mammal rose up and the lizard revealed its fangs and claws. Sonic and the others raised their "weapons" and approached them to throw their attackers out of the den.

"Oh, don't you hurt them!" Amy suddenly said.

"Why not?" Elias belted, "They practically took my head off!"

"Because, look," Amy pointed and they saw what was the problem.

The orange lizard was gasping for breath as it tried to snort out another flamethrower attack. The fox animal was also tired as it had scrapes all over its legs.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones in trouble today," Sonic said.

"It doesn't matter," Elias said, "We still have to share this den together and I'm no intending to share it with the likes of these creatures."

"Especially the one spewing lava from its mouth," Silver gave a squeamish look at the lizard.

"I'm sure we can all share," Amy suggested peacefully, "Maybe they're hungry. Sonic, don't be a hog and share those Marango berries with them as a peace offering."

"**Oran** berries," Tails rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I-"

Amy was stopped when the orange lizard fell to its stomach in defeat.

"Char, char," it gasped.

Its eyes were closed in pain and weak sparks of flames came from its mouth. "Eevee, Eev," its friend said in concern and rubbed its back with its forepaw. The lizard looked to the mammal and sighed. It tried opening its jowls to release a flame but it couldn't. Its stomach growled and it curled up into a fetal position with its tail wrapped around its body. When Amy approached to help the animal, the fox jumped into the way and growled at her. It wasn't until the fox felt the pain in its legs that it fell to its belly too.

"You poor things," Amy gingerly reached out for the fox animal.

It growled angrily at her but when she got closer, it coward away and hid behind its friend's lifeless body.

"Hey, it's alright," she chimed, "That's it. Hey, you're not so scary after all aren't you?"

She scooped the fox into her arms and cradled it closely to her chest. She took the oran berries from Sonic's pouch much to his dismay and held it up to the animal's muzzle. "You go ahead and eat all you want," she encouraged.

The fox sniffed the oran berry and recognizing what it was, it began to nibble on it. It looked to its left toward the bipedal lizard and grabbed the oran berry in between its teeth and jumped from Amy's arms, stumbling in the process. It went over to the orange lizard and placed the berry down next to its friend. The lizard smelled it and outstretched its tongue to taste the succulent fruit. It coughed and its head fell to its side.

"Ee…Eevee," its friend nudged it again.

"They show concern for one another?" Elias blinked in confusion, "But aren't they supposed to be nothing but animals. Animals care only for themselves unless they have young."

"Not all of them are like that," Sonic answered and explained his earlier encounter when the other animals offered him food. Elias spun his head into Sonic's direction in surprise. He looked back to the animals and gave a disagreeable look.

"And they're not supposed to have pyro-kinetic powers or-"

"You're thinking too much about it King Elias," Tails said, "But I am concerned for this little lizard."

Elias analyzed its weak flames spouting out and noticed its tail. It seemed to grow and decrease to the size of whatever flame the lizard was spewing at the time. It seemed to be a connection. What if there was a connection to the gastric chamber of the lizard and its tail. The flame on the tip could tell if it was ill or well. Whatever it was, the lizard was indeed not feeling well by plain sight.

When Sonic told him more about the other animals they've seen with un-normal powers, Elias thought more.

"Maybe there's a connection between all of this," he said with a quizzical look, "What if this new world's inhabitants have different types of powers all together. And their powers weaken when they're malnourished or weak."

"But what can this one do?" Amy asked as she placed a hand on the brown and white mammalian creature's head.

"I'm not sure of that one," he says and joked, "We just have to see what power it tries to take off my head with next."

"Whatever it is, we have to get these mystical creatures well again. Especially this one if we want him to live," Amy said as she pointed to the fetal-positioned lizard that shivered.

Together, the team worked to get the oran berries for the orange lizard squished and into a paste so it wouldn't have to chew it being unable too. They used rocks and a leaf as a plate. Elias lifted the orange lizard into his arms and dipped his finger into the oran paste and placed it into the lizard's mouth. It was surprisingly not biting him, instead the animal allowed the king to do whatever was necessary to help it.

He settled the lizard down next to its friend who was busy eating solid oran berries.

"So what happened to you guys on the first day?" asked Amy.

"Well, we were-"

Silver and Elias stopped in sync and looked at each other. They had to keep the Secret Freedom Fighters a secret from the others or else they would blow everything Harvey Who taught them in.

"I was in the Great Forest and-"

"I was with you," Silver continued for Elias and the squirrel nodded.

"We awoke to find ourselves in this forest and were frightened and confused just as you," King Elias started up again, "We ran into that bear like you were attacked two. Poor Silver had to stay up practically all night to keep us aloft in the air with his telekinesis and away from predators."

"We didn't get any sleep last night either," Tails said.

"We met up with each other when I was hovering overhead and I found Elias struggling in the woods with the bear." Silver began.

"We fed on apple trees we found in the forest and ignored the beasts here."

"Basically we worked as a team until we found you guys. We wanted to make sure we weren't the only ones transferred here as well and our hypothesis was proven right."

"Good job you two," Sonic winked, "Even for ol' prickly-butt here." He then gestured to Silver and the white hedgehog gave him an irritated look.

"Look, Sonic the Hedgehog, I-"

"Hold that thought Silver," Tails waved his hand at him, "My watch is going haywire. I think it's interfering with this new wor-"

Just then, an image projector came out of Tails' watch and the five stared up at the image. Even the two animals were interested and looked up.

"…Nicole!" Tails shouted, "You're here! Thank Mobius."

"Yes, hello Tails," The computerized Lynx smiled sweetly at the young fox and looked to the others, "Hello everyone, I have been genisized to this world too. I felt a horrible sensation going through my hard drive when I felt it."

"Yeah we all had a hard night Nicole," Sonic admitted.

"Anyways, I was doing research on this new planet and there's much to tell but first I would like to tell you that I have pinpointed directions on where our other friends are like Bunnie and Antione and Knuckles who's right inside the-"

"Wait! You said pinpointed directions?" Elias gasped, "Y-You mean you've found where my sister could be?!"

"Yes," Nicole nodded, "But whether still a robot, I am not sure. I know you're considered about her King Elias and I am too but Sally is in the deeper part of this forest and I just don't know where yet. But what I was about to say is I've discovered Knuckles the Echidna inside the mountain I have affectionately called Mt. Silver for its color like appearance."

"You mean the mountain we just came from?!" Sonic asked, "No way, we get Sal first."

"Sonic, my calculations tell me the more people we get back together or have a close link to me, I will have more information on the direction of Sally. I-I'm afraid the people closest to us first should come first in finding."

"-Alright," Sonic said hesitantly, "But I don't like it. It makes no sense to find someone first that knows how to take care of himself."

Nicole grits her teeth in anxiety and shook her head in fear of Sonic, "I'm sorry Sonic. But in order to find answers to Sally, we must find Knuckles first."

"Alright, what are we waiting for?!" Tails asked, "Let's go."

"One problem," Amy said, "What about the animals?"

"My research tells me that the bipedal lizard can't go into the rain because if the flame on the end of its tail goes out, it will die," Nicole said.

"We've made friends with these little guys," Amy shouted.

"Speak for yourself," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Okay, okay," Sonic gestured a flat palm to Amy's face, "First we wait for these guys to heal, and we set off in the morning to find Knuckles and THEN Sally. So-What do we call these lil' guys anyways?" Sonic smiled amusedly at the animals, "Furry and Pyro-Butt?"

The furry fox frowned and threw an eaten oran berry at the blue hedgehog. It shook its head and the lizard and fox said their names;

"Eevee."

"Charmander."

"Huh, good names," Sonic smiled, "Weird but good."

"Sonic," Nicole said, "There's just one more thing I have to add. Remember Knuckles' people…I think they came here with us."

AppleJackStar: Well, you've had it people. What surprises will be waiting in the future? Will Knuckles find his people? Catch the next chapter soon enough. Thanks for reading. See ya next time.

Chapter Review: I know what you're all thinking. Where's Ash and his friends? Well I decided not to add them into the story because I wanted Sonic and the gang to have their own adventure beginning with all their pokemon pals. I am a Pokemon fan but honestly I think Ash would've had too much spotlight if I had added him into the story. I'm also not going to give one part of the crossover more plot line than the other. I want to stay true to the Sonic comics as much as possible and yet still give the same amount of share time to both Sonic and Pokemon atmosphere.

I've honestly had this idea for a year and a half now and figured out all the chapters. I have a few pokemon in my pokemon game that is similar to the pokemon in the storyline. I already picked specific pokemon for the characters so I can't take any special requests. But if there's a character who you feel desperate needs one I haven't picked for yet or I could add a second on the team of one Sonic characters, give me a review and I'll be happy to comply with that person's request. Thank you and until next time.


	2. Worlds Collide Part2: Tunnels of Terror

ApplejackStar: Hello everyone and welcome back. First I would like to thank my first reviewer. I honestly wasn't expecting to get one on the first view so thank you so much to koryandrs. You were my only reviewer and I thank you for that and thank you to all the readers. So sit back and enjoy! Knuckles' people returns!

"This new world is weird," Knuckles sighed.

The echidna was walking through the tunnel caves where he awoke only a day ago.

Ever since Knuckles awoke the only thing he had been doing was traveling through these caverns. The limestone glittered brilliantly as his shadow forecasted over them. Knuckles looked up and saw moonlight leaking in through holes in the ceiling. The mouth of the cave was getting smaller and Knuckles felt fear as he squeezed himself through the tiny gape in the cave. He felt he would get stuck in between the rocky wall or the heavy earth above him would collapse, crushing him to nothing.

Eventually the entrance gained way to an opening and what the echidna saw next shocked him to his very core.

Standing in the center of the opening, was his people!

At a very exciting and relieving moment, Knuckles couldn't help but lessen his enjoyment. His people looked half-starved and miserable. Cold and feeling alone in this exotic world, they huddled around each other in the cave. Children held onto their parents while the elders coughed as if they had ammonia. They were filthy and tired from their own journey on this planet and Knuckles puffed in his chest, looking down at them with pain pity.

Was this where the once mighty echidna empire stood now?

To rubble and defeat?

"W-Why it's the Guardian!"

Knuckles awoke from his train a thought and heard one of the echidna's points out his stature.

"Knuckles, my son!"

Out from the crowd, came the Matriarch. Her red body hurled itself around the Guardian and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oh the wonderful peaches and cream scent carried into Knuckles' nostrils. Even in the worst of conditions, she still carried her sweet scent with her wherever she went. She wrapped her hands around his spines and played with them. Her blue eyes shined like the clear ocean of a thousand prays.

Oh the motherly scent, oh the gratefulness that shone in her eyes.

"M-Mom!" Knuckles broke into tears and held his mother into his arms.

He was so overwhelmed with emotion; he didn't care if someone saw his tears. He had found his family and friends. He by a chance of fate discovered the one thing that kept him going. He had found his people and would lead them again proudly and better than ever before.

"How long?" he pulled his mother away so he could see her face, "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since Thrash had taken us away through the warp ring," Knuckles mother, Lara-le, said gently as she kept ruffling the top of his head with her dainty hand.

"Knuckles, my boy!" came, a familiar voice.

A flash of smoke appeared on Knuckles' right shoulder and the Guardian turned to that direction to see none other than his former mentor. He stuttered the ant's name. "Don't be a stranger boy," he smiled, gesturing with his index finger, "Just like you, I've been waiting here since yesterday. I came upon the echidnas when I was wandering the cave and here we all are."

"Na-Na!" cooed a tiny baby as its father joined the family.

"Knuckles, son, you're safe," Wynmacher gave a friendly grin to him. He carried in his arms, Mace, Knuckles' little brother, "Don't worry Guardian, I've taken very good care of your mother and little brother."

"Thanks Wyn!" Knuckles gave him a fist pound and hugged his returned family. A sad thought ran through Knuckles' mind when he realized there was only one person left out of this picture.

"Your father would be proud Knuckles," Lara-le said and sighed and closed her eyes; "Is-How-How have you been since then?"

"Just fine, Mom," the young Guardian sighed and pointed to the echidnas, "I think we need to take care of the others first now. There'll be time to grief later."

Before Knuckles had the chance to approach the crowd, they all pulled away from him and glared at him with vicious eyes like they were out for blood. Their stares were cold and emotionless. Some turned away from the Guardian and refused to make any more eye contact. Only the bold dared to approach someone maybe ten times stronger than themselves.

"Look at that, look at that," a female twitched her brow, "The mighty and ever so protective Guardian comes to our rescue…**finally**!"

"For weeks we've been stuck here thanks to you!" hollered the man known as Mr. Arrunda, a former Dark Legionnaire.

"Shut up Cadbury!" another male yowled at him, "You're not even one of us. The only reason why you decided to rejoin Albion is because "Enerjak" here decided to take away your cybernetics. And then you came crawling back to your people just like Knuckles here!" He angled a finger at the Guardian.

"Enough!" shouted Lara-le. As matriarch, she led the Albions and her word was final, "The Guardian came seeking to find his people and he did. Now if anyone has a problem they can bring it up with me."

"You should feel grateful- no privileged- to have a mother who would defend you like that!" Knuckles was screamed at by another mother with her child, "But here it does not matter what she says. We're not in Albion anymore. We gave up hope on you ever coming to save us, you know that? How could you have been so stupid to let yourself be turned into that monster that destroyed our home and everything we held dear? And you show it by abandoning us at our darkest moment!"

"I said stop your bickering right n-"

"No Mom," Knuckles held up his open hand. He cautiously walked up to the mother, hoping the crowd would not tear him to pieces. He stopped until he was only feet away from the crying female. "They're right. Yes, yes I did abandon all of you…I'm so sorry."

"My son still has nightmares," she cried.

His head dipped and his eyes staring up at the angry riot, Knuckles inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I may not be the right one you feel to lead right now but please, I can free you from your distress. I'll deliver you all to safety and make sure not one of you is hurt ever again."

"You think it's that easy?!" snapped another.

"What other choice do we have but the Guardian?" a purple echidna in a brown rope stepped in making his point quite clear, "I believe this young Guardian never given up on his role. I know he's never given up on looking for his people. There is faith yet to get back home, so don't you all give up on yours." The robed echidna approached Knuckles and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Young Guardian, I come to you as the Mitre of the people and as my request do you vow to protect us all from any danger and fulfill your promise to the people?"

The Mitre was very old in appearance. Knuckles remembered him from when they had the trial against Dimitri. He had aged a bit then and his white beard was nearly a foot long. His eyes still narrowly squinted to show him as an elder but his spirit burned bright like a young meteorite than never burned out.

"Yes, I promise," Knuckles nodded to the peacemaker.

"I will take that answer and bring it up with the elders and Council of Albion," the Mitre turned to the echidnas and called all the staff of the Albion Council and all the citizen standard elders. Surprised older echidnas walked toward the ring forming in the center of the cave.

"Why ask ordinary old people their opinion?" challenged an echidna from the younger part of the crowd. He appeared sixteen in age, no more of age than Knuckles himself. "Why not include all of our word for the final say?"

"Because elders have much more knowledge and experience than youngsters you insolent pup!" snapped the Mitre and turned to the Matriarch, "Lady Lara-le if you'll join us."

Lara-le did as she was told and went to discuss the decision on what to do with the Council and elders. After fifteen minutes of talking, an anticipating crowd watched them as they came back over.

"From now, we listen to the Guardian!" ordered the Mitre.

The crowd did not seem happy about the decision but as their code of honor, they had to follow the rules of the Council. Knuckles miserably led the angry crowd to wherever he dubbed best fit.

….

Knuckles and his people made their way to another opening of the caverns until the ground began to shake. A giant rock snake-looking creature went by like a train on the other side of the tunnel, only feet away from the crowd. "Be careful everyone!" Knuckles ordered, "These tunnels are filled with dangerous animals like…"

"Those Onix?" a citizen noted, "We named them that after seeing the shards of onyx embedded in their rocky bodies."

"We know how to avoid them," the sixteen-year-old from before rolled his eyes at Knuckles, "Don't worry yourself over us…like you never did."

Knuckles felt like tackling the youth but remembered he had to maintain his poise. Protecting and gaining back his people's trust meant everything to him right now, not fighting them.

_Oh Edmund, give me strength _Knuckles carried on.

Suddenly, a mother screamed out.

"Jani-ca!"

It was the blind little girl from when Knuckles first met her while under the Flame and Ice Legions' protection.

The young one must have gotten ahead of the group and was slap dead in the middle of the Onix migration pattern. A roar came from the other side of the cavern and just like a clash of thunder, came another mighty beast. The mother tried running for his daughter but her husband had stopped her. "No Jenna-Su, the Guardian will save our child." The man gave a doubtful look and stared at Knuckles with unknowing in his eyes, "W-Won't you?"

Before Knuckles could hear him, he flung into action and grabbed Jani-ca before the large snake-rock could reach her. They made it to the other side, the sightless girl, staring away at the ceiling in fear. She wailed for her mother and father as the echidnas were careful to cross.

"Thank you Guardian!" cried the father as he took his child into his arms, "Thank you!"

Knuckles didn't know what to say but eventually nodded and told them to keep moving.

Eventually they stopped to rest at another clearing. They were in luck of entertainment because as soon as they stopped, these animals came out. A few echidnas got ready to attack but were calmed by Knuckles. They were odd compared to what the echidnas had seen before. They weren't made of rock but pink lushes fur and had curly tails with little wings They had cat like black tipped ears and dark pink patches on their cheeks.

They gathered under the moonlight and looked up at the pale color coming through the hole in the ceiling. They began to grow excited as they bounced their little bodies, sort of like dancing. The first one that the echidnas saw hopped gracefully onto a blue crevice that sparkled like the moon. It began to twirl its little body and jumped from rock to rock. Others joined and they extended their index fingers and waved them back and forth like a ballet routine.

Children cooed and awed at the sight.

Just then, a blue fairy jumped out from the pink ones. It's body glittered and shined just like the moon stones in front of them. It stopped the others of its species from dancing and took leadership as it started to lead them in a new dance.

"Clefaiiiiry," they sang.

Soon the mythical creatures were jumping and dancing with joy. They twirled in the air, landing on rock to rock with ease as the blue one guided them with its index fingers. It waved them back and forth slowly and then fast and back to slow.

The moonlight ballet went on until one Cleafairy turned around and noticed their audience. It warned its friends and the fairies fled from the scene.

"Wait, come back!" cried a little girl, "Awww, I wanted the blue one as a pet!"

"Oh that's okay," her father chuckled nervously, "I don't think it would've made a good pet."

"Daaad."

"These creatures are just full of surprises," Knuckles whispered. The Guardian walked forward but lost his balance on something wedged on the ground. He stumbled over and fell on all fours, kicking up earth in his way. He spat out dirt inside his mouth and hoped no one saw that.

"You okay Knuckles?" asked Archimedes.

"Crap," Knuckles muttered and shook his head, his dreads waving back and forth, "yeah, I'm okay Archie." He peered over to see what he and tripped on and in the moonlight, laid an oval sage colored stone. It was treasure!

He took the stone into his arms and sat down on his rear. He questioned what it was and lifted it closer to his face. He knocked on the stone and it made a hollow sound inside. "Well, well, that's quite the treasure m'boy," Archie whistled, "What do you suppose it is?"

"Dunno, but I'm keeping it," Knuckles asked a lone echidna for his extra backpack. He opened the sack, "It might bring us good luck. After all, a treasure is a treasure. " Before he could put it in the stone began to shake and move, "What the?!"

"My boy, I don't think that was a normal jewel you just found," Archimedes whispered.

The rock began to glow just like a chaos emerald. It vibrated in Knuckles' hands and made the echidna very nervous. It shone a bright light, illuminating the cave. Echidnas all around joined and watched what was inside the rock that was making it act so strangely.

"Is it like the chaos emeralds in this world?" asked a little boy curiously thinking of all the possibilities.

"I'm not sure."

"Could be some kind of odd voodoo or something."

"Wait, it's starting to crack!"

It was true.

The small fissures started to crack on the rock. It started from the top and made its way down and into the middle. The sounds of crackling came from the stone and pieces of the shell began to peel. A little arm poked out from the left side of the rock and soon a white nailed tipped foot came out on the right side. Knuckles, panicking, put the breaking rock down, and hovered over it on all fours. This was the sight of the century in this new world for the crowd.

Suddenly, the rock shells finished breaking, and into life brought a little creature inside.

"I-It was an egg!" Knuckles exclaimed.

There lying in a curled ball around its egg shells was a sage green reptilian looking animal. It had a horn on the top of its head, a pinecone tail, and white-tipped nails on its feet. It looked sort of like an Ancient Walker from the time of the dinosaurs from Mobius. It sniffed its stubby nose into the air and moved its limbs. Its closed eyes were crested with black markings and its had black ports on its chubby hips. Its red belly shined like a cherry in the dark cave. It nuzzled the ground with its nose and sniffed hard. The dinosaur-looking animal then opened its mouth, stuck out its tongue, and began to harvest the dirt into its mouth. Once its cheek pouches were filled, it swallowed it whole.

"Awww," a few women and children went when it rubbed its eyes with its little hand.

Knuckles jumped back and yelped with surprise when the hatchling gently blinked open its crimson eyes and looked up at him. It silently stared at Knuckles. A small open smile appeared on its face and it whimsically crawled on its belly to the red echidna. Knuckles backed up as fast as he could but was trapped at the wall of the tunnel. The little dinosaur's horn poked Knuckles' in the leg and soon it was cuddling its head up next to his shoe. It grabbed hold of his leg and refused to let go.

"Lar, Larvitar," it calmly spoke.

The echidnas didn't know what to do with this new hatchling until Knuckles carefully slipped his hand against him and the baby and moved it back. The baby was inched back and was in a sitting position. It lost its balance and fell onto its stomach. It shook its dizzy head and lifted its head up and smiled at Knuckles happily thinking they were playing.

Knuckles didn't know what to do.

Here he thought this egg was a marvelous jewel to join his treasure collection and now it was alive! It would not leave him alone even. What was he supposed to do with a live animal any ways? What did it want?!

_I think it thinks you're its mother Knuckles _Archimedes thoughts transported into Knuckles'.

"But that's ridiculous!" Knuckles shouted back at his old mentor.

Sonic would be laughing at him right now if he had heard what Archie had just said. And Knuckles was not female, he was a male! Can't this little thing tell between gender differences? He would be a father at least, not a mother. The echidna stopped shouting until he noticed people looking at quizzically. Woops. Not all echidnas know that ants have telepathic abilities. Knuckles calmed down and looked back at the animal in front of him.

The thing wanted to hug its "mother" again until it looked over and saw everyone staring at it. The animal recognized these people as strangers, predators to it; its instinct telling it. Overwhelmed, the little baby crawled quickly behind Knuckles' leg and hid behind it. It poked its little head out from behind Knuckles' leg and said, "Larrrr."

Knuckles got up from sitting and picked up his leg, the animal dangling from it.

"Looks like you got yourself a little friend there, Guardian," the Mitre smiled amusedly from behind his hood.

"No. I don't," Knuckles frowned irritated and grabbed the animal. He held it up so it would be faced to face with it and he sternly said, "I don't know who you think you are but I'm not a tree."

"Larvitar?" the animal pointed at him.

"Heh!" Archie laughed, "She called you "mama" Knuckles."

Knuckles stared at the smiling ant. He blushed bright red, it so strong that everyone could see it over his crimson fur color. He quickly looked to the little girl who wanted the blue fairy creature earlier and smiled as sweetly as he could. He bent down to the orange echidna and held out the animal. "Little girl, remember that blue fairy you couldn't get?" Knuckles asked gently.

She nodded.

"Would you like this sweet little animal instead? I think it's a faaairryyy."

The little girl stuck out her tongue in disgust and shook he head. "No I want the blue fairy like from my bed stories. Not that ugly Ancient Walker looking thing!" she rasped and kicked her foot in the dirt spoiled-like.

"Gina-Ca!" Her mouth shouted and grabbed her.

Knuckles noticed tears starting to form in the little dinosaur's eyes, its sensitive ears hearing the girl's loud mouth. It shut its eyes and its mouth line trembled. The Echidna Clan screamed in terror and closed their ears when the dinosaur threw back its head and began screeching. Tears rolled from its eyes and it flailed its arms and legs in the air as Knuckles desperately tried to keep hold of it. But the screeches got to his ears and it placed his hands onto them.

When the animal's rear end hit the ground hard, it rubbed its sore hind and started to scream more.

Archie quickly ran up to it and tried to distract it from its pain. He tried making funny faces and sticking out his tongue. When Knuckles asked what he was doing, Archimedes explained that it was intelligent enough to understand humor. And that he was trying to stop it from crying.

"It's an animal, Archie!" the echidna shouted, "It can't understand comedy!"

"Then you think of something!" Archie threw his fists onto his hips and snapped at him.

Knuckles scooped up the baby and started to cradle it. "Um, there, there!" he tried shouting over its cries, "Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cryyyyaggghhhh! I can't even think! I-I-I-"

Silence.

Knuckles opened his eyes seeing the little dinosaur had calmed down immediately after he picked it up and was sucking on its little hand. It smiled slightly and wrapped its arms around the Guardian's chest and snuggled up against his fur. He was so soft and cuddly the animal thought. Some echidnas lowered their hands from their ears, some keeping hold afraid if the animal would screech again. Some sighed with relief and mothers and fathers were trying to reassure their babies and children the worst was over.

One of these infants was Kneeacapeon Mace.

"There, there, Mace," Lara-le rocked her baby back and forth, her ears still ringing, "It's all done now." The little echidna's tears turned into sniffles as he bit his bottom lip with his one tooth. "You see, it just needed to let out a little cry just like you do sometimes."

"A **little**?!" Wynmacher bellowed in question.

"Mommy, I hear bells!" cried Gina-ca.

"That's nothing little girl, I hear video phones ringing nonstop," complained a purple echidna. The adult male barely noticed the Gina-ca's parents' hasty remarks at him when he turned to Knuckles and pointed at the baby playing with Knuckles' glove. "I say we get rid of that thing and throw it back into the Black Lagoon where its egg was laid!" he said bitterly, "What if it calls predators and wild beasts to us! Surely it has a mother nearby and she won't be happy that we've taken it by mistake!"

Knuckles eyed the purple echidna and frowned. Knuckles remembered a Mr. Arrunda from when Edmund, the first Guardian, was evacuating technology from Echidnaopolos years ago. The first Mr. Arrunda didn't like the fact that Edmund and the Council was trying to take away his television and made a big fit about it and joined the Dark Legion. The echidna had the same black French-like moustache from his ancestor a long time ago. The purple echidna was his descendent!

"I'm sorry," Knuckles said suspiciously, "But are you a Mr. Arrunda?"

"Why yes I am!" he kept shouting, "And what are you still doing with that thing! I said we should get rid of it!"

The Guardian peered back down at the baby and back at his people. He didn't want them to get hurt. On the other hand Knuckles wanted to hold onto the animal just to pet peeve the older man and give a score one to his ancestors' team. But he had to think of his species' survival rate first. Really, Knuckles didn't care anything for the animal like the animal cared for it. It already embarrassed him by calling him its mother in front of his family, friends, and people. It wouldn't bring much use to them and it would attract its mother. But why hadn't she come to protect her egg when Knuckles took it? Could it possibly be alone in this world?

Knuckles began to think what could happen to it if he just decided to leave it in the tunnels. They were dangerous to a little fellow like this one and it surely would be easy pickings for a bigger animal. He then saw the faces of his Clan and shook off the thought.

"Maybe its mother will come looking for it," he said emotionlessly and placed the baby on the ground, "Be good." He faced the echidnas and announced they were leaving now and to never return to this part of the dangerous tunnels. They were even going to find the way out.

"Good," Mr. Arrunda nodded, "I'm glad you made the right choice."

Children and some adults began to whisper to their neighbors in Knuckles' choice. Some thought it was a good idea but others thought it was cruel to abandon an infant of any species in a cave alone. But they did what their leader had told them and went off, leaving the struggling baby to follow after them.

…

"Knuckles, are you sure you made the right choice?" Lara-le asked her son, "It was rather small and I think it has no parents. You knew that long before that man said anything."

"Mom, it would've attracted predators," he whispered to her, not wanting people to hear them. He did not want or was afraid to hear any judgment from his people right now. After he had become Enerjak and completely almost destroyed his people and their home, he was at his most vulnerable to them.

They continued on for hours and had to make a few turnarounds. Some tunnels went to dead ends while others went to underground springs where water covered everything. People were getting antsy and tired. They stumbled on with barely any hope in their souls to see light again. It was getting late in the day as Knuckles could barely see a thing. Cone-shaped rocks from the ceiling dripped water onto his head and the echidna shook his head dry.

Knuckles was so dehydrated from water and his belly empty from food that he started making more mistakes. He went down one tunnel that had the rock snakes in them and had to punch one in the jaw to get it to go away. His hand bruised, they had to stop at a spring to get it soaked from the blood. The people begged Knuckles to see if they could drink from the water but the Guardian had no way of making sure if it was clean or not and denied them of that request upsettingly.

"We can't drink from the water?!" snapped an echidna. He walked up to him and grabbed Knuckles arm and swerved him around so he could see his wife and child, "Look at my family! They're emaciated!"

"Mine too!" bellowed another man.

"I say we go in our own directions and get the hell out of here!" rasped the first echidna, Zephyr, who had grabbed Knuckles. He faced the people and protested, "We drink first and take out any beasts that try to get in our way out of this place!"

Some nodded but Knuckles tried to calm the Clan.

"No," he said, "We mustn't separate the group! If that happens, some of us might not get out. Look I'll let you drink and we can all-"

"No way Guardian!" said a woman by the name of Terry-su, "I'm not dying in this cave. You're going the wrong way and I know it. I'm going my own way. I'm a geologist and have studied bad terrains like this before so I have a better clue on where we're going than you do." She chose another tunnel and gestured to the others, "Anyone who wants to go with me, follow."

"What so they can follow you to their deaths?!" Zephyr spat, "That tunnel goes downward! I'm going north! Everyone follow me!"

"No we must-"

"Shut it, Guardian or should I say Enerjak!" Zephyr snarled at Knuckles, "It's because of you Albion is in ruins and you can take our Matriarch and Mitre with you if they're as so stupid enough to follow you!"

"You savage miscreant! Leave my wife out of this!" Wynmacher went to his mate's defense and came at Zephyr with a closed fist. The yellow echidna outstretched his arms, ready to catch the aristocrat in his arms and the two fell on top of each other. The back flipped backwards, beating down each other with fists and kicking each other.

The madness that came from everyone's depriving of water, food, and the claustrophobia in the tunnel walls spewed from the raw blood of two men's furies. Zephyr laughed as a spit roll of blood ran down his cut lip while Wynmacher held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Heh, you and that old hag can die with the Guardian," he chuckled maniacally.

Wynmacher's pupils shrunk and he lifted his fist high into the air and his old varsity training came back. He wailed on the yellow echidna three times and Knuckles felt like getting up and patting his stepfather on the back. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut UUUUP!" he screamed.

Women shrieked while men watched in terror of what they saw. Children cried as their parents shield their eyes from the scene. Even a few mythical creatures stopped and watched in fear of what was going on in their environment. It was then Wynmacher saw everyone's expressions that he stopped hurting the man. He looked to his wife who stared at him bewildered and hands on her open mouth. He looked to Knuckles and Archie who stared expressionless back at him. He peered back down at the man he had been fighting with and sighed.

He smiled hysterically and placed his bloody hand on his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to everyone, "I just-I just lost my temper there."

"Wynmacher," Lara-le whispered.

Without another word, she took Mace and grabbed hold of Knuckles' hand as if he were a child again. Before Knuckles could protest, she took her children away from the Clan, away from the terrifying scene, away from Wynmacher.

"Lara-le," Wynmacher ran after her, stuttering, "I—I just lost my temper is all!"

He left the bloody Zephyr to get up and he turned to the others. "I say again," he said, "Anyone who wants to follow that dysfunctional family and Guardian, go ahead. Whoever wants to follow me, come now."

With that, the group, even the geologist woman began following Zephyr.

….

"Lara-le, wait!" Wynmacher called as he was trying to keep up with his wife and children. His left leg was badly bruised from the fight.

Lara-le stopped in her tracks and let go of Knuckles. She turned to face Wynmacher and said, "What is there to say, Wyn?! I saw you almost kill a man! I saw it in your eyes!"

"Mom, if I could just-" Knuckles was cut off by his mother's hand in his face. She sternly looked at him as if he was a small child again and Knuckles knew he'd be in trouble if he continued. Lara-le was no longer a regular citizen. She was a high-powered Matriarch and this was her time to have her say. Not even the Guardian could stop her now. Knuckles obeyed when his mother told him to take Mace and to go wait for her over by a nearby rock.

"If you're going to do this around our children, I won't have it," she shook her head, baring her teeth.

"Lara-darling, I just lost my temper," he cupped his hands around hers and she retrieved her hand away from his, "Lara-le, please."

"I'm not your darling right now Wyn," she rasped, "If you ever do that again in front of me, the baby, or Knuckles, or if I even hear about it, I'll divorce you and take Mace and knuckles away. You'll never hear from us again."

Wynmacher bit his bottom lip, his cheeks trembling as he shook his head. The image was already set in his head.

"I'm serious Wyn. My first son already hears and has been through enough already from what happened to our people and us-I don't want him to go through what you just did again. Knowing a man who's supposed to be a role model, could do that."

"I-I'm sorry," Wynmacher sighed and looked to his dirt-caked knees.

"It's alright Wyn. Just promise me you'll never do that agai-"

"Julie Su!" Knuckles voice rang from behind them.

The two adults turned around and noticed their son running to a female pink echidna in the same tunnel as them.

"Knuckles"! Julie Su ran to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so glad it's you! I've been roaming this tunnel forever with Remington and his men to find you!"

"Remington?" Knuckles pulled her away to ask his question.

"Somebody call my name?" came a familiar voice.

Knuckles and a smiling Julie Su turned around to see the Constable walking forward from the darkness with his Albion soldiers. Knuckles, bewildered with confusion, stood and stared at the officer and the approaching men. They were covered in dirt and mud but besides from their appearance, they seemed okay. "We made it all safe and sound," Remington said.

Their reunion was cut short.

An Onix roared in anger when it spotted the echidnas in its roaring path. They they backed up against the wall. Knuckles went to attack the animal in defense of his team. Remington pulled out his gun and shot the snake in the eye. "Gruahhh!" It backed up in surprise and stroke back to bite down on Remington. Knuckles falcon punched it in the side of the face and the rock snake went flying backwards and into the wall of the tunnel.

A few rocks and a dust of dirt came down on the animal as it came in contact with the wall.

More of its kind began to show up and surprised the echidnas. Knuckles found himself coiled in by one of the bigger snakes and held up high as the air was sucked out of him. Remington and his men tried using their weapons against the animal but to no avail.

"**Laaaaaaaar!"**

"Gruaaahhh!"

Knuckles knew that screech from anywhere.

He was dropped and fell two his feet. He shut his ears tight along with the other echidnas and Archie. The gang of rock snakes picked themselves up and fled from the tunnel as fast as they could to avoid the piercing screaming. Knuckles turned around with the biggest smile on his face. He saw the little "Ancient Walker" dinosaur screeching only twenty feet away.

And it was not alone.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted in surprise.

Sonic stood their alongside his friend Tails giving him a thumbs up along with Silver to the right of him. And in Amy Rose's arms was the little animal that with its big mouth; saved them all. It happily kicked its legs in the air to see its "mother" again.

"Took us long enough to find ya!" Sonic winked at him.

"True that True Blue," Knuckles curled his fist and pounded it against the blue hedgehog's, "And-you found the hatchling?!"

"You mean Larvitar?" Amy placed the baby into Knuckles' arms, "We could hear its screams from halfway across Mt. Silver. We found you by it smelling your scent. Actually, that Larvitar found you, not us."

"Mt. Silver?" Knuckles asked as if he didn't hear Amy's last words. The infant played with his dreadlocks and he hollered in pain and pulled her away.

"Yeah, it's what Nicole calls it," the pink hedgehog nodded.

The holographic avatar revealed herself and said hello to Knuckles. When she asked where his people were, he told her of the incident of the rioter, Zephyr. Nicole gasped, "But there are dangerous animals in the caves!"

"I know but they must be gone, wherever they went. How can I find them?!"

"I'm sure Elias will find them," Sonic tried to reassure everyone; "We had to split up because we were picking up different body signatures. King Elias chose the opposite tunnel. I'm sure that's where he'll find the other echidnas."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go," Knuckles ran with the others in pursuit, "Nicole, you have a tracking device on the King right? She nodded. "Then lead the way."

…

The group eventually found Elias and the other echidnas in the upward part of the tunnel. They had been stopped by a gang of odd looking water species. In the front was a tiny turtle, unbelievably as their leader. They had held the crowd hostage and were not letting them pass. Before Elias could do anything, Charmander bolted toward the blue turtle with its opponent in full pursuit. The tiny turtle jumped into the air and sprawled its limbs wide open. Charmander released an ember attack upon it. The turtle was barely affected as it retreated into its shell and did a spin dash on top of Charmander's head. The little lizard staggered backwards. It caught its balance and shook its head in retaliation.

"Charmander!" squeaked Elias.

"Char! Charmander! Char! Char!" the lizard looked back to him with a smile, reassuring him he was okay.

"You can still walk?"

"Char!"

Elias couldn't believe his eyes. This little lizard was risking its safety to protect him and the group of echidnas. Willing to sacrifice anything like a protector of its pack. Elias smiled and nodded. He stood back and told the Albion Clan to keep a safe distance from the battle. Charmander was going to take care of this.

"Squirtle, squirt!" rasped the turtle.

"That's Squirtle," Nicole said, "i dubbed it the tiny turtle beast. It possesses the power of water attacks King Elias and Charmander being a fire type, I don't think he should go up against her."

"That thing is female?!" Elias demanded.

"Yes, I can tell by a scan of its anatomy of its shell. It has an eight figure pattern on its shell stomach while males have a square pattern."

"Males should be stronger than females."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! It's a water element and Charmander is a fire element. The odds are-Elias look!"

Squirtle began sucking in air and held its breath tight, its stomach extended out massively from holding in oxygen. It then released a massive extension of bubbles hurtling at Charmander. The tiny lizard was struck by the bubbles and fell back into a puddle of foam.

"It's losing!" Zephyr gasped. He wasn't expecting this to happen to his part of the broken up Clan. They were all going to be forced to leave the exit because of this rambunctious turtle.

"I'll have to instruct Charmander to battle," King Elias rasped. He quickly put the Sword of Acorns away into his belt case and shouted out, "Listen to me Charmander! You're still young and need advising on your training skills for this fight. Listen to me; I've dealt with war and attack techniques. Just follow my orders and we'll win!"

The Charmander struggled to his feet and was knocked back down by Squirtle when it withdrew into her shell and rapid spun him. Squirtle withdrew from its shell and landed on both feet. It sucked in air to make another bubble attack but Elias was right on the ball by then. He instructed Charmander to dodge it back zigzagging and that's just what he did. The little lizard went from left to right at a fast speed. It looked clumsy in its way of running but it was enough to keep Squirtle from hitting him.

The Squirtle became tired and stopped shooting out the bubble foam.

Charmander then got in front of Elias and Nicole and let out a fire attack. It hit Squirtle and she fell back onto her shell.

"Now pin her down!"

The orange lizard jumped into the air and landed with limbs sprawled open on top of Squirtle. He began to scratch her face with his sharp claws to subdue her. Squirtle was getting irritated and an adrenalin rush hit her like a train. She grabbed Charmander's arms and threw him to his side so they'd both be on the ground. She began bashing him on the head and Elias told Charmander to run his hind quarter claws down across her shelled stomach. Charmander belly-raked the tiny turtle and she was knocked back. She was dazed for a second only to get clobbered on top of the head by Charmander's nails.

She wailed in pain and quickly tried to retreat into her shell.

"Don't let her do that!"

Charmander grabbed the first thing he could of Squirtle and that was her head. He tried desperately to pull her head on from her shell but he slipped and she ducked her head into the hollow opening. Within seconds, her head shot back out in a skull bash move, throwing Charmander onto its back five feet away.

"No!"

Squirtle kicked up dust behind her as she sped toward her foe and jumped down on him, pinning him to the ground. She opened her mouth and bit down hard onto Charmander's neck. The poor lizard screeched in pain and kicked its legs in the air. King Elias stood there not knowing what to do. This was cruelty he felt he was watching. Beasts fighting bloodshed to bloodshed.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Charmander's tail dying out of exhaustion.

"Get off of him!" Elias ordered and ran over to the two fighting creatures. Surprisingly the turtle let go before Elias could put a hand on her. Big mistake. Charmander hurled its head forward and flamethrowered the tiny turtle into a heap of charred smelling tissue. The Squirtle's pity for Charmander made her arrogant to the fact to never let your opponent go. Squirtle, her bones aching, fell backwards and onto its shell, laying there unconscious.

"He did it!" a little echidna child shouted from the background.

"Charmander's so cool."

"I want him for my own!"

"Hey me first!"

"Quiet!" ordered the King and went to check his creature to see if it was alright. Charmander coughed out a weak flame. He was wet and covered in suds and foams but from besides that he appeared fine. Elias examined his neck and saw that the tissue was not broken. The Squirtle was just toying with them! It wasn't a real battle for it but it was a fight they had won.

"Let me check the Squirtle," Nicole told Elias and the King extended his arm over the tiny turtle. A yellow scanner illuminated over Squirtle's body. She was still alive from her battle but she was going to have scorch marks for a long time on her shell. "These animals fight too hard," Nicole murmured, "They need to be taught the proper way of sportsman ship. "

"Charmander?" the little lizard dipped its head to one side and asked Nicole what she had meant by that. Eevee did as well. That's how all their kind, meaning the mythical creatures, was taught to fight since birth. Fight or be defeated, that was Charmander's motto. Eevee didn't agree as much. He'd rather hide and avoid defeat.

"You mustn't fight that hard," Nicole noted to Charmander, "Bloodshed and killing only leads to problems down the road. Trust me; we all learned that lesson from our old world."

"Yes," Zephyr approached the three and stated, "I was wrong to doubt the Guardian and the Matriarch. We were very lucky to escape from this," Zephyr approached Knuckles and apologized.

"It's alright," Knuckles said, "Thank you for believing in me again."

The water beasts were frightened off in the midst of the battle and their abandoned leader lay helplessly on the ground. Nicole was disgusted by their cowardly behavior. She looked back down at the Squirtle who was trying indignantly to get itself away from the group of Mobians and Charmander. Pity and remorse ran through Nicole's heart and she knew that they could always use the extra help in finding Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antione.

"Hey Squirtle?" she asked softly, "Would you like to come with us. I don't think your gang is coming."

Squirtle opened its eyes and lifted its head into the direction of the empty pool where her once former "friends" were. They had left her! They didn't even stay to see how the battle would come out. Tears came to Squirtle's eyes and she shut them tight for no one else to see but Nicole saw. She asked the turtle if she were okay but the Squirtle hollered back and pushed Elias and Charmander away

"Can you just tell me what you were doing with them in the first place?" Nicole asked again.

Squirtle couldn't help but tell her story to the computerized image of the lynx.

"You shouldn't join others and lead them to steal and cheat your way through life. And you should especially not threaten others. But you see now that that road only leads to knowing who your real friends are," Nicole understood every word of Squirtle.

Squirtle nodded.

"Well we wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't," Nicole said softly.

The Squirtle's tears stopped and it sat up on its rear, staring back at Nicole. No one had ever spoken to her in that sweet manner before. It kind of reminded her of her mother a long time ago when she was a baby turtle. Squirtle got two her feet pulled the watch that held Nicole inside it off of Elias' arm. The computerized lynx sat back nervously as Squirtle tried to understand why Nicole was on a projector and what a projector was.

Was the strange object edible?

She opened her mouth and bit down onto the hard drive only to get a small spark in her mouth. Squirtle jumped back in surprise and dropped Nicole onto the ground. "Don't ever **ever** do that again!" Nicole scorned her.

Squirtle didn't know what to say until a smirk came to her face and she laughed. She picked up Nicole and slipped the wrist band part of the gadget onto her chubby blue arm. "Squirtle, squirrrrrt," she said proudly as she showed off her new "accessory" to Charmander and Eevee like a fashion show.

Charmander laughed and shook his head. Eevee purred with delight.

"I'm not a toy!" Nicole rasped annoyed.

Squirtle seemed to have found a new friend in Nicole as she walked along the cave floor, playing with all the buttons on the watch. Nicole told Squirtle to stop it and that she was embarrassing her until Squirtle got the idea to throw the watch into the pool to see if it could float. Not water! She got a small electrocute shock and the Squirtle jolted.

"Give me Nicole right now!" Elias demanded.

"Squirtleeee," the immature turtle shook her head in protest and clung her free hand to Nicole. She just made a new friend to "torture" and didn't want that disrupted.

"Will you keep me on you without destroying me?" Nicole gave a pouted look at the animal only to get a nod from Squirtle, "Okay, Then I guess you're coming with us."

The Squirtle bounced on its feet with excitement.

"I'll lead us the way out of here," Sonic said.

"What about our Guardian?" asked an echidna, their faith restored, "Won't he lead us."

"….I think we should lead both ways," Knuckles said and Sonic smiled at him.

"Will do Rad Red," Sonic chuckled.

Within half an hour, the Mobians and three mythical creatures were outside.

"Trees!" cried the echidnas, "The sky!"

"It's so beautiful."

The sun was creeping over the Great Sycamores, bleeding their bright colors across the ground. Knuckles looked to his people. They were free now. Free from Thrash, the disasters from the cave. He had fulfilled his promise in keeping them safe and would continue to do so. Knuckles felt an arm be placed on his shoulder and Sonic was giving him a thumbs up.

"Sonic…thank you. And to you too Elias," he said.

"Don't mention it," Elias said.

"Okay enough of this sappy ending," Sonic joked then became serious, "We gotta find Sal next. Right, Nicole?"

"Actually Sonic, I feel Antione and Bunnies' presence closer. We should find them first."

Sonic, fathered, opened his mouth to scream at the computer but closed his mouth, thinking wiser."

"Plus, I gotta get the Albions to safety," Knuckles said.

"Okay Knux," Sonic said, "Watch over them and don't lose hope. We'll take you to where we found Eevee and Charmander. There, there's a surrounding protected by brambles and thorny vines. They'll protect you and the Albions from the animals around here."

"We call it sort of a haven if you will," Silver said.

"If only there could be a haven in a place like this," Knuckles sighed.

"No," said Remington, "I will protect the others. Knuckles, you go and rescue the Princess. You too Julie-Su."

"Remington, no," said Knuckles, "I've already left you guys alone for a month and within that, you all got transported here!"

"We would've been transported here anyways with the Genises Wave," Lara-le said, "I just want you to find all your friends, my son."

With that, she kissed him on the head.

With a heavy sigh, Knuckles nodded and made sure his people were brought to the sanctuary where Sonic had promised them. Leaving the echidnas and Archimedes to rest and relinquish their spirits, Sonic and the others began their next journey to find Bunnie and Antione.

"Keep them safe, Remington, especially my mother," Knuckles prayed. It was only until the baby Larvitar hugged the back of his head from her backpack that he knew everything was going to be alright.

…

The world around her was bright and yet dim. She lay in the leaves that her body was sprawled in. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hollow tree trunk. It reminded her of the old Freedom Fighters headquarters. She felt the warmness of the nest she lay in and looked outside. It wasn't Mobius.

Then memories hit her. Mecha Sally. Dr. Robotnik. Everything.

She curled up into a ball and wept.

"Where am I? What have I done? My friends, my kingdom, I am so sorry," Sally whispered until she fell back to sleep.

Chapter Review: Finally, this is done. The fight between Charmander and Squirtle was inspired by the scene between Red and Grey in _Pokemon Origin_ the Japanese movie. It's on youtube right now so if you're interested in it, it's there. The pokemon character's personalities will be revealed further in the story. Here are my pairings so far, NicoleXSquirtle, EliasXCharmander, KnuxXLarvitar.

Personalities of Pokemon;

Squirtle (female) Nature: Immature at times but great appreciation for Nicole.

Charmander (male) Nature: Feisty and wants nothing more than to protect Elias and the royal family.

Larvitar: (female) Nature: The baby of the team and naïve but will eventually know Knuckles as her father.

Eevee: The coward of the team but will defend his friends if needed. He doesn't have a trainer yet.

And for all you pokemon game players out there, Pokemon X and Y come out tomorrow! Woot! Getting Froakie! Thank you for reading this chapter and next week I'll upload the third of the five parts of the beginning story.


	3. Worlds Collide Part3: Safe Haven

AppleJackStar: Thank you all to those who read my last chapter. Here's Bunnie and Antione. Enjoy!

"Are you sure of this?" the pink guardian asked as he twitched his tail with anxiety.

"Yes, she seems nice to me," the green guardian replied to her friend.

"I still say we can't trust the two-leggers."

"She was found lost, Mew. She needs us. We don't turn our back on those in need."

"I still say it's not a good idea."

The green fairy's silhouette shined in the moonlight as she fluttered over to her friend, Mew, and bopped him on top of the head. His fur ruffled and he stuck his tongue out at her playfully. It wasn't recent until they had found the little princess that day and they've been taking care of her ever since. The green legendary, Celebi, her apprentice, Pichu, had discovered the two-legger inside the rotten stump at the end of their sanctuary. Just then, rustling came from the tall grass and out came three more guardians.

"I made Chansey and Audino tend to her wounds, Miss Celebi," Jirachi, a white mythical beast with golden wings and a star-shaped head, said.

Celebi smiled at him and dipped her head in gratitude. She approached the tiny prince and patted him on the head. She thanked him and moved on to the fire guardian. He had two point ears and was orange and pale yellow at the base of his stomach. His little wings struggled to keep up as he fluttered in the air. "Tired, Victini?" Celebi asked.

"Yes I am," he said as he fought to hold down a yawn, "I was taking care of the new guardian egg today. Keeping it warm all day with the royal nursemaids, Litwick, Magmar, and Mascargo, is hard." He flew down and sat on his rear on the branch below him. The rest of the legendaries joined Victinti and sat down next to him. "I haven't been this tired since the day I used my ability to give victory to all the knighted mythical creatures who fought in the great war."

"Battle of the Beasts was hard times on us all Victini," Celebi clapped her hands together, "Fighting over territory for the Forest Village was the best for us all."

A white and green blur zoomed by, spinning Celebi and Victini in their place. Victini shouted in rage over being dizzy while Celebi tried to calm her aching head. The owner of the white and green fur was a little deer looking creature with green antlers and a red scarf around its neck. He flew high over the four guardians with dignity and had a smirk on his face as he looked down at the four.

"Sure was," he laughed; his shoulders up and downing as he laughed away, "I remember Terrakian got his head stuck in the tree when he was aiming for the stupid Persian!"

"I remember that day, Shaymin" giggled Mew and clasped his hands to his mouth. He twirled in the air doing a summersault in excitement, "Remember when Houndoom fell in the river to stop her cub, Poochyena from getting into it, and she came back up with a worm dripping out of her nose?"

Celebi, Victini, Shaymin, and Jirachi nodded and laughed. "Poochyena didn't recently evolve into Mightyena did she?" Shaymin asked.

"She did in fact!" Jirachi said, "She evolved the last day while training with me." A sense of sadness fallen over the tiny prince and he looked down at the branch below his legs, "I hope she doesn't forget about me. Ever since she made it to her nest step on her journey, she's been hanging out with all the other dog creatures in their final state. I mean, I am a thousand years older than her but I only have been awake permanently for the last six months. Mightyena is twice that age!"

"It'll be alright, Jirachi," Mew smiled amusedly, "Mightyena may be older days she's been awake, but you top her for age. That goes for all of us guardians too."

It was true. Jirachi had been born in the world a thousand years ago before any of the other guardians have been hatched. But he recently awoke from his stone hibernation only two weeks ago. It was odd that he didn't go back into hibernation when the Wishing Star disappeared out of their planet's atmosphere. The legendary elder, Moltres, said that it was a miracle beyond all their eyes and what they knew from before. Now the young prince was stuck in a new age of time that he had to get used to.

The moment of silence was cut off when Shaymin sputtered, "What are we going to do with the two-legger? We can't return her back to her people. She'll lead them back here and who knows what they'll do to us!"

"The two-leggers can't be trusted!" Mew spat in agreement.

Mew Shaymin were different in elemental type wise, Shaymin being part grass, and Mew just being psychic, but the two were close friends since the Battle of the Beasts. Shaymin had saved Mew's life right before a branch covered with fire from a heatwave attack had fallen on top of him. The two used to bicker about their differences but never again since that day.

"Enough!" Celebi voiced, "We will protect and care for this young girl until we can figure a way to get her back to the two-leggers without her taking them to us."

"We can wipe her memory and she won't remember anything," Victini suggested.

Mew and Shaymin's cols glares loosened and Mew said, "Yes…yes that would be a good idea. But what if she does harm to **our** people while she's here?"

"Then I'll tackle her with my antlers!" Shaymin thrust his appendages back and forth.

"Shut up, Shaymin!" Victini flashed him a toothy smile and knocked the legendary down with an ember attack, "Don't be such a scaredy hog! And that ember was for spinning me around."

"Hey, you shut up!" shouted back Shaymin, "I need these gardenia flowers to keep my flight mode. I'm not a little scaredy hedgehog when I'm a brave deer!"

"Suuuure," teased the fire and psychic type, "Or maybe you're scared of being in your normal mode and use the flowers to stay in your flight mode!"

Everyone barreled out another laugh as Shaymin's white fur stood up on end. The five were so busy in their conversation that they had no idea another was joining them. A pale yellow animal with black-tipped diamond shaped ears, black collar, and black tail that looked like a musical note. It blinked in confusion why they were laughing and stood on its hind paws. "Um-Excuse me everyone-I'm sorry for interrupting but the two-legger wanted to speak with you," he bowed his head to the guardians.

"Yes, she may speak-How is she doing in the nursery by the way?" Celebi asked.

"I'm right here Queen Celebi."

A two-legged creature came out from hiding behind the trunk of the tree. Her ginger red hair was tossed and ruffled from being out of her normal well-groomed life as a princess and into the wilderness. She stumbled a little on her legs as if she had just woken up from a nap. Her previous scratches were gone thanks to Chansey and Audino's refresh attack. Her brown fur was un-kept. The pale moonlight bathes her form as she came into the light.

"Princess Alicia Sally!" Celebi gasped, "You should be in the nursery."

"Looks like the kid didn't want to be treated like a baby," Shaymin rolled his eyes. Victini slapped him on the back of the head in irritation.

"Forgive me, but after all your hospitality and generous offering me of a place to stay, I'm afraid Shaymin is right, Miss Celebi," Sally drooped her ears, "I do not understand why I have to remain in the nursery with children and infants."

"Because you're ill and were barely walking when we found you!" Celebi scolded, "That's why!"

Sally's whole body was hurting from the transformation back to flesh and blood. Her bones were aching and her fur would not stay down. Being transferred to this alien world didn't help either. She was dealing with a new world, her physical and emotional state, and back to knowing what she had done to Mobius and its citizens and her family and friends, she was not in the best mood right now. Celebi's screaming had pounded in her ears and a tear came to her right eye. Jirachi noticed this and went down to wipe the tear away and her and gently said;

"We send all of our sick to the nursery and medical dens."

He sat down on her shoulder and smiled, hoping she would do the same.

Sally didn't feel like it. Jirachi got off of her as she bent her knees and place her head down into them. She wrapped her arms around her head to shield her tears away from the others and she whispered, "I want to go home."

Jirachi's smile disappeared and grew upset. He looked up at the other guardians who only Celebi and Victini stared down at Sally with pain and pity.

Celebi fluttered down and grabbed hold of Sally's hands. The princess looked up at the fairy who gave her a warm and gently smile. "We'll get you home Sally. Once we figure a way to get you back to your people peacefully, then you can go home. But until then, I would love if you can call the Ilex forest your home right now. How about we go back to the sanctuary, all right?"

Sally sniffled and nodded. She allowed herself to be telepathically picked up by Celebi like child, as was Pichu, and they flew back to the safe part of the forest.

* * *

"Buuunieee! Antiooone!"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Amy, Nicole, Elias, and Silver were walking on a trail trying to find their friends along with Charmander, Eevee, and Squirtle, and Larvitar in her backpack on Knuckles' back. Eevee was sniffing out the trail as Charmander lifted up a small rock to see if they were under there. Amy giggled and said they'd be a little too big to fit under a rock that size. Charmander dropped the rock and continued on with the search. Squirtle swam in the nearby stream to see if they were underwater but found nothing.

"You guys have to think a little," Elias sighed and knelt down next to the mythical creatures, "Bunnie and Antione actually well-look like us."

The creatures tilted their heads in confusion and tried to envision what the two-leggers' friends could look like. Amy looked to Sonic and Tails in worry. They had no pictures to go by that the animals could look at. All they had was themselves and a backpack and a few weapons here and there.

"We'll find 'em guys!" Sonic chimed as he placed his right hand on Elias' shoulder and his other on Charmander's head, "Look guys. Ant has blue clothes with red buttons and stripe going down it.  
And bad blonde hair. Bunnie also has blonde hair with a ponytail and a brown jacket and pink leotard- I think it's a leotard."

The creatures talked amongst themselves.

"Sonic, the animals don't know what clothes and jackets are," Nicole analyzed their conversation and informed the others.

Sonic dipped his head in defeat and sighed, "Well how else am I supposed to tell them what they look like?"

"Perhaps I can help."

Nicole projected an image of Bunnie and Antione for the animals. Eevee watched in awe for he had never seen the projector images like Charmander and Squirtle. Even Larvitar woke from her nap to see what they were all staring at. Eevee stuck his paw out to see if it was real and jumped back when his paw went right through the "physical bodies."

"This is what they look like," Nicole answered.

The team nodded and bounced off to find them.

Squirtle was making her way to the underbrush when the ground started to shake. Mythical creatures made their way out of the underbrush and tall grass. Squirtle stumbled backwards and fell right onto the back of her shell. Eevee and Charmander were trying to ask their species what was going on but they either got shoved out of the way or ignored. Birds flew out of their trees and monkey-like animals swung from the tree branches.

An earthquake was happening right under the heroes' noses.

"Squirtle!" Julie-Su went and grabbed the turtle before a fissure came and swallowed the two whole.

"Larvitar! Lar!" the baby went back into her backpack to hide from the chaos going on outside.

"It's okay," Knuckles comforted the child.

Sonic used his speed to whip up a collision of rocks to head toward the fissures to fill in the wholes. It only made it worse. The big rocks broke into smaller pieces and crashed within the sinking ground. The group grabbed their animal friends and headed up toward a mountain. Charmander wriggled his way out of Elias' arms and flamethrowered a nearby tree. It cut the tree in half and landed on top of the fissures.

It seemed to stop it for a minute. Squirtle used water gun to stop the tree from burning the forest. Silver used his telepathy to lift themselves into the air.

"Silver, you can use your powers to stop the quake right?" Elias laid a hand onto the white hedgehog's shoulder.

"Yeah," Silver nodded and with his telekinesis, raised his arms into the air and spun his fingers in a circular position. The earthquake seemed to stop and the land lay calm and peaceful once again. Silver floated everyone down until their feet touched the ground and they surveyed the area. Trees were torn up and rocks had exploded everywhere but from besides that, no one was hurt.

"Good job feather-head!" Sonic slapped Silver on the back and Silver blushed humbly.

"Oui, oui," that waz excellent."

The group turned around to see who the owner of the French-like voice was. Sonic didn't even need to turn around. He swerved around and zoomed up to his pal. "Ant! Bunnie!" he squealed like a child. He was so excited to see his best friends again. He was suffocating Antione in an embrace but Bunnie didn't seem to mind.

"Merci Bokeu Sonic but…could you please put uz down?" Antione begged.

Sonic opened his eyes and blushed. He put the two onto their feet and the friends welcomed each other with warm smiles.

"Where were you two?" Tails asked.

"We were genisized over here togetha and we camped out in a cave," Bunnies explained.

"Same here," Tails smiled, "But only we camped out in an abandoned tree."

"Oh Bunnie, I do not care what planet we are on now but if I'm with you zen I am the happiest man in ze world," Antione said cornily as he took his wife's hands into his.

"Yeah, yeah, the mooshie stuff can wait Ant," Sonic joked with his comrade but then got serious, "Right now we need to find some shelter for us."

"Eevee."

"Aw, ma stars," Bunnie knelt down in front of the mythical creatures and rubbed Eevee's head, "Ya tamed some of these varmints haven't ya?"

"That's not all," Knuckles giggled and pulled his mythical creature out of her backpack and showed Bunnie, "This lil' one came from a hatched egg I found."

"Knuckles thought her egg was some kind of chaos emerald here," Julie-Su teased him.

"No I didn't!" Knuckles sputtered and before he knew it, Bunnie had taken Larvitar out of his hands and held the baby in her arms. She rocked the infant back and forth in her arms and cooed at it.

"Mista Knuckles, she is with absolute a doubt a cutie!" she said.

They continued their conversation until they decided it was time to go look for Sally now that Nicole could enclose a location on her. They were in luck. She was only half a mile into the deep woods and they made their way across the Sycamore covered land. It was only twenty minutes later when they came to a clearing. They waited to hide behind the bushes just in case an enemy came out. But the mythical creatures did not want to wait with them. They got excited for some reason and jumped out of the bushes.

"Guys, wait!" hissed Elias and before he had the chance to catch them, they hollered out into the air.

"Elekid!"

A yellow and black animal with a plug-shaped head came down on a vine and swung past Charmander and Eevee's friends. The mythical creatures watched in enjoyment as more of their kind came out. A Rattata and Lillipup appeared from behind a tree. A Goomy oozed its way out of a puddle along with a Wooper and a Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour appeared out from a branch. A ton of more creatures came out, too many for the Mobians to count. One that caught Tails' attention was a creature that looked like steel. It was gears with one large one in the center, a medium on the left, and a small one on the right. The gears of the creature clinged and clanged in excitement. The animals jumped in the air when they saw their friends returning.

An Eevee popped out of the crowd along with a Bulbasaur and the Lillipup. They approached their friends and danced around each other. Squirtle was introduced to the three new animals and Lillipup got so excited that he turned around and tickled Squirtle with its tail.

Squirtle did the same and the puppy rolled over on its back.

Soon, a Pichu joined them.

The creatures all came out to meet their saviors from their sanctuary being destroyed.

Charmander, the two Eevees, and Squirtle ran forward to the crowd and waved at their friends passing by. Elias figured that Charmander and Eevee knew the new creatures coming out.

"Char! Char!" Charmander laughed with Bulbasaur over a joke.

"Look at the rosebud on top of its head," Bunnie cooed, "I bet it's a girl."

"My Cherie, stay hidden," Antione advised his wife as she tried to get over the bush they were hiding behind to pet the animal.

The animals continued their celebration until a Hitmontop appeared out of a den and was spinning on top of its head like a dradle. He made his way over to Charmander and the others and stopped. He grabbed hold of Charmander, Squirtle, and tried for Eevee but the mammal frightened away.

"Hitmontooop!"

He threw the two animals into the air and got back onto his head to spin. Charmander and Squirtle flew into the air and giggled excitedly. They came back down and landed on top of Hitmontop's twirling legs. They tossed up and down in the air as the rest of their kind crowded around the crazy fun. It was like a ride! The braver Eevee, the Pichu, and Volbeat motioned to the Hitmontop that they wanted to ride too and the animal stopped and placed Charmander and Squirtle on the ground. He went back to spinning and Eevee, Pichu, and Volbeat jumped onto the whirling animal.

Up and down they went as their friends watched.

The three flew off of Hitmontop and onto a red shell, Volbeat holding Eevee and Pichu atop of the bug's head. They were blasted back into the air when a Shuckle poked its head out of the shell they were sitting on and Volbeat flew high in the air in circles as the animals played below.

The gear animal Tails noticed was a KlingKlang. It began separating its individual gears and playing a rhythmical tune.

"They're all celebrating," Silver smiled in amusement.

"I wonder what they're saying," Amy replied.

"Maybe I can help with that," Nicole said, "They're saying that they're happy to see their saviors and they want to host a party for them."

"Animals?" Sonic asked, "Partying?"

"Well you see it don't you?" Knuckles pointed out.

"Lar?" Larvitar overheard the music playing and opened her eyes. She struggled to get out of the backpack but was held in place by her echidna owner.

"No, Larvitar," Knuckles whispered, "You can't blow our cover."

Back into the clearing, the puppy, Lillipup, twitched his ears and growled deeply. He began to bark and bolted toward the pushes where the Mobians were hiding. "Crap!" shouted Sonic, "We've been discovered." The animal stopped in his tracks and continued to bark at the bush where Antione and Bunnie covered themselves behind.

The KlingKlang stopped playing the tune and Hitmontop stopped spinning. Volbeat, Eevee, and Pichu were flown back down to the ground. Everyone stared into the direction that Lillipup was barking in. Charmander, Squirtle, and the cowardly Eevee gave a look of weary that their two-legged friends were found. Sonic took in a deep breath and exhaled anxiously. Lillipup was not fooled by the bush. It darted into the vegetation and the first thing he nabbed was Antione's boot. Surprisingly, the little pup pulled him out of the bush with full force.

"Agh! Sauk meh bleu!" the Mobian Coyote's nails dug up the earth as he was dragged.

Bunnie jumped out from the bush and was ready to defend her mate until they heard screams. The animals fled from the clearing and back into their dens. Only the Hitmontop, a Rhyhorn and a Liepard stayed to defend the others. The growled in, preparing themselves to attack the intruders.

"Wait! Wait!" Sonic jumped out, "We're not enemies! We're just here to look for a friend of ours!"

"A friend you say?"

"Um-yeah-who said that?" Sonic looked around to see who talked to him, "I thought none of you guys could talk."

"That's because you don't understand our language so I'll telepathically allow you to understand."

Just then, a little green fairy came down from no where. It had a friendly smile on its face and tapped Sonic on the head. Sonic jumped out in surprise and watched as the fairy's blue eyes glowed and a blue aurora appeared around its body and then around the Mobians. It felt like weird like their stomachs were coming up their throats and back down as if they were on an elevator.

"Let him go Lillipup!"

Sonic heard a voice and turned to where it had come from. It was Squirtle! The little turtle had grabbed Lillipup's foot and was pulling him back, trying to get him off of Antione. "Agh! Zey are talking!" Antione howled in shock. The Lillipup glared at Squirtle and spat Antione's boot out of his mouth and turned to the turtle.

"You can't tell me what to do. Mew said that the two-leggers were dangerous and no good comes from a two-legger," he fluffed up his fur to make himself look bigger than he actually was.

"You just haven't met them, that's all," Charmander approached the two, "Believe me! They're really nice. We've been traveling together. All of us! They're really interesting and-"

"Yeah!" Squirtle jumped in, "They even have this cool thing with them that shows pictures of objects and people! She's really smart too and her name is Nicole! I like her. She zapped me with a thundershock a little but I'm fine. Actually, it was my fault. I thought she was food and I went overboard. But she's really cool!"

Nicole blushed with that comment.

"T—they even have a baby mythical creature with them," Eevee stuttered.

"A baby? Where?!" Magmar came out from the den with other small creatures sticking their heads out to see what was going on. The yellow and red animal looked over to see Larvitar blinking at her and the nursemaid jumped. "What have you done to her?!" she sputtered and ran to Knuckles, "Half of her body is gone!"

Knuckles laughed and pulled Larvitar out of the backpack, "Not to worry. It's what we call a backpack. We put things in it to carry them. I-Hey!"

Magmar grabbed Larvitar from Knuckles and she gave him a serious look. "Oh, so I guess our children are nothing more than mere things to you now are we?" she hissed.

"Now I said nothing like that!" Knuckles waved his hands back and forth in the air. Julie-Su stopped him before he could go any further.

"Enough!" the green fairy got in the middle of them, "They said they were looking for their friend and that's what I believe. Nursemaid Magmar, you can take the little one to the nursery now." The yellow and red creature gave Knuckles one last glare and walked back to the den. She cradled Larvitar in her arms as she allowed the baby to play with her extended finger. The green fairy turned back to the Mobians, Antione, thankfully returning to his group. Knuckles motioned to get back his Larvitar but the fairy stopped him, "Don't worry. Nursemaid Magmar will care for her. You'll see her again. My name is Celebi."

The Mobians introduced themselves and Sonic went to talk to Celebi but Elias walked first before him. "Hello Celebi," Elias advocated for his team, "I'll be the negotiator for my crew. I am King from our planet Mobius and we are looking for my little sister, the princess, Sally."

"What was that name?" Celebi asked.

"Sally-I"

"So you're the ones who have caused us so much trouble!"

Elias and the others looked to the right of Celebi and in came a pink guardian with a long tail. It was Mew.

"Because of you that giant steel-typed monster came to attack us!" Mew continued to shout and flap his tail up and down.

"Another talking animal," Sonic rolled his eyes and then caught onto what the pink creature was saying, "Wait, steel-typed monster? What's a steel-type?"

"You know, things made out of metal," Silver whispered into his right ear.

"I know what steel is but what I don't know is what a steel-type is!" Sonic bellowed at the now bewildered Silver. Silver chuckled and backed down anxiously away from Sonic.

"Steel-type," another Guardian came down. This time it was Jirachi, "Hello. My name is Jirachi and this pink guy is Mew. Sorry for having him yell at you. He gets a little scared of strangers."

"I do not!" Mew rasped.

"Anyways," Jirachi cleared his throat, motioning for Mew to be quiet, "Steel-types are mythical creatures like me. But you can be a dual-type and have two types. Like I'm just not steel, I'm also psychic."

"What?" Tails dipped his ears in confusion.

"It's like I was saying Tails," Nicole tried to explain, "On this planet, there are different types of species with different elemental types to them. Squirtle's a water type, Charmander's a fire type, and that Bulbasaur, I think that's its name, is a-um-"

"Grass type," the female Bulbasaur puffed out her chest in pride.

"Ah my stars," Bunnie put a hand to her lips and knelt down in front of the grass-type. She put on a hand on top of the Bulbasaur budding rose on top of her head to much of its protest of being handled. Bunnie flinched and pulled her hand away. "Uh, ahm sorry lil' fella. But ah think your one of the cutest lil' southern bell creatures ah've seen on this planet so far. I mean th' lil rose bud on yer head is adorable!"

"Not to mention Jirachi," Silver smiled humbly as he surveyed the little guardian. The silver hedgehog walked up to Jirachi and asked if he could hold Jirachi. The little guardian gave no answer but nodded sweetly. Silver took the Jirachi into his arms. Jirachi, loved being spoiled bounced up and down in the hedgehog's arms. "Aww….Awwww," Silver started to think that Jirachi was a baby now and began to tickle his tummy.

Jirachi laughed and bounced his feet in the air with enjoyment.

"These little guys would make great pets," Julie-Su bent down to a nearby mythical creature.

"That's enough!" shouted Mew, "We are not what you say "pets." We are a wily and proud people. And we do not like you on our territory."

During the whole conversation, King Elias had snuck his way over to his sister, Sally and took her into his arms. He asked her if she were okay and she nodded. Sonic looked up and saw the two Royal Acorns. A heartbeat later, he came over to Sally and pulled her into a hug. Soon, the two- person hug became a crowd as Knuckles, Julie-Su, Tails, Amy, except for Silver came around Sally to join the reunion.

"Are you okay Sal?" Knuckles asked gingerly.

"Yes, Knuckles," Sally embraced the rec echidna. Julie-Su and Sonic's fur stood on the back of their necks in jealousy but then they remembered the circumstance she had been through and their fur settled.

Sally let go of Knuckles and went over to Sonic. She looked at him with a sadden expression on her face and looked away to the ground. "Elias, Sonic, everyone, I-I don't know what to say for myself. I was roboticized and weaponized. There was no excuse for what I did and I-I'm so sorry!" The princess began to break into tears and fell to her knees.

Silver's ears drooped in despair. The traitor he was searching for was by default. He had come back in time to stop Sally from destroying his future but now she was on her knees crying for what Dr. Eggman forced onto her. Silver turned away and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Sonic knelt down and picked up Sally.

"It's okay, Sal," he whispered, "After all, it was not your fault and you did give your free will to save Mobius of entire robotization."

"We could never blame you for what happened," Amy added her own words.

"Oh, how touching, I think I may throw up."

Sonic grit his teeth and swerved his head over to see which one had said that. It was not a familiar voice and he looked everywhere to punch the jerk who had said that.

"Up here smart one."

"Shaymin! Don't be mean."

The owner of the voices was Victini and Shaymin in flight mode. The orange and yellow creature was trying to get his friend to stop laughing. Shyamin floated down to Sonic and smirked at him. Sonic hissed and swung a fist at him but what too slow when Shaymin flew out of the way. Sonic slow?! Tails thought to himself. "You can't hit me," Shaymin rolled over in the air and basked in the sun, "I'm a legendary and that means, no one can be as fast, strong, or smart as us."

"You wanna bet you flying rat?" Sonic growled, "On my planet, I'm known for my sonic booms! That's why they call me Sonic!"

"Well I don't know what planet you came from but on ours, I'm the fastest thing around here!" Shaymin shouted.

"And the slowest in normal mode," giggled Victini.

"Shut it Victini!" Shaymin bared his fangs at the orange and yellow creature who whistled innocently. He took his attention back to Sonic and spat, "I bet I can beat you in a race right now to prove who the best is!"

"No you will not!" Celebi got in between the two, "I forbid it! I-!"

Before Celebi could finish, everyone was nearly blown away, either out of trees, from the ground, or water when Sonic and Shaymin made off. The two were face to face in their trail. Shaymin with a smirk and giggle on his face sped past Sonic with ease. Sonic, pricked his ears and leaned forward to get a better grip on his speed.

Blades of grass were torn from the ground as the two sped by. Shaymin whipped up clouds as he soared through them. The two were coming to a river and Shaymin gained up velocity and zoomed high over the mass amounts of water. Sonic was about to continue going until he saw the water and he stopped dead in his tracks. Shaymin looked back to see Sonic and laughed loud as he saw that the hedgehog was petrified of water.

"What? You scared of a little wa-wa?" he snickered.

"Shut up! I drown in crap like this!" Sonic sputtered up at the arrogant guardian.

"That's enough racing Sonic!" Sally shouted from nearly a mile away.

Sonic could not hear her. A decent mile was what the two had made since the journey into the Ilex Forest. The Ilex Forest is what Nicole dubbed the new territory. Sonic had no reason to return back to the others in failure. He knelt down on one knee, placed a hand to his right foot on the ground, and flexed his muscles. He got up and released a massive amount of energy. He made a sonic boom across the river and sped right past the laughing Shaymin. Before Shaymin knew what had happened the wharfs of water spiraling up from Sonic's velocity, got the guardian all wet. Sonic was already across the river and onto the other side of land.

The guardian peered over to see where Sonic was and the hedgehog was waving at him across the river.

"You son of a Tauros!" Shaymin cursed and flew after the hedgehog.

He crash landed into the blue dude and bit him on the ear. He hissed that no one would beat him in a race but Sonic pulled the little fellow off and sped on. Shaymin went after him in return. Sonic cut through the trees of forest with ease as Shaymin flew high overhead, his eyes never leaving the hedgehog. An idea hatched into Shaymin's head and he gave a devious look and flew up higher. He opened his mouth for a green aura to appear and shot the green ball down at Sonic.

The blast hit him in the back and the hedgehog flung forward and into the dirt. He spat up dirt and felt his sore back. It was aching like someone had hit him in the back with a baseball going forty-five miles an hour. Shaymin came down and laughed into his face as he hit Sonic in the back of his head.

"What was that?!" Sonic spat in question.

"An energy ball," Shaymin explained, "One of the fastest and best attacks of mine." He soared off with a big grin on his face.

"Why you little-"

Sonic picked up and dusted himself off. He gripped his hands and ran to catch the nuisance. When Sonic was under the floating Shaymin, he leapt into the air and curled himself into a ball. He collapsed into Shaymin, causing the little guardian to fall to the ground. "That's a figure-eight-spin-ball ya!" Sonic laughed and landed to the ground and continued the race.

Sonic got to two hundred feet until he realized no one was behind him. He stopped and looked up into the sky to see where the little Shaymin was. He looked left to right but no sign of his opponent. He wondered if his spin dash had hurt the mythical beast that much. He sped back to the location where he had knocked down Shaymin. In the center of the woods was Shaymin but not what he used to look like.

He looked like a hedgehog with a bush growing on his back and flowers for ears. Next to him, lay a pink and white flower that he wore on his right antler. Sonic came up to him and bent down next to the flower.

"Don't touch the flower!" Shaymin spat and got to his stubby little feet. He waddled over to the floral and picked it up by his jowls. He sat down on his rear and grabbed the flower into his hands and put it back onto his head. A bright light flashed around Shaymin's body and it shone white rays onto Sonic's face. The guardian looked peaceful returning to his old state and was flitted up into the sky in eye level with Sonic and was slowly returned back to his flight mode.

He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and blinked open his green eyes.

"Wow," Sonic said, "What was that other form of yours?"

"That was my land form. I have two bodies but I can only go to sky form when I have my Gracidea flower with me. Usually they bloom higher into the mountains of Gracidean Mountain. There far away from here and not many Shaymin travel here to the Ilex Forest or so you call our forest. I was elected by a Council to come here and be with Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, and Victini. Soon there will be six of us. Keldeo will be born soon."

"Elected by a Council," Sonic whispered, nearly forgetting their previous race, "Who's this Keldeo?"

"Dunno," Shaymin twitched his ears, "All I know is that she's gonna be a girl. That's what royal nursemaid Magmar said and that she was given to us by the Swords of Justice. Keldeo will be a princess of this land and help us to protect the other mythical creatures living here once she's old enough."

"The Swords of Justice?" Sonic blinked quizzically.

"All in good time old sport," Shaymin closed his eyes and smiled at Sonic.

"That's a good question that we all could learn the answer of."

The two stopped in their tracks and looked over to see where the dark voice had come from. Coming out from behind a tree was a black hedgehog with white fur on his chest and red streaks running down his spines and arms. His red eyes glared from Shaymin to Sonic and back to Shaymin. He looked rather skeptical of the deer-like creature. Another appeared from the tree and out came a peach and white colored bat with a pink and purple skin-tight suit on. Her white boots were not even dirtied from her time being on this strange planet.

"Shadow! Rouge!" Sonic got into a defensive mode and Shaymin looked at him puzzled.

"You know these two?" Shaymin floated in front of Sonic's face.

"Yeah, one's a thief and the other's a faker!" Sonic pushed Shaymin out of the way to walk up to Shadow, "So, you came to do some damage to this planet too?"

"On the contrary, we were sent here just like you," Shadow ignored Sonic's words and looked over to the guardian, "What are you doing with that thing anyways?"

"I'm not a thing, I'm a mythical creature!" Shaymin said; the fur on his back rising.

His anger quickly sunk when Rouge the bat went up to the creature and placed a hand on his head and slid it down his neck and back, relaxing his fur. Shaymin felt love struck and floated awkwardly in the air. "Don't take it personally kid, Sunshine here doesn't actually like new people," Rouge said plainly.

Shaymin stuck his nose in the air proudly and puffed out his chest to show his "muscles." He floated around Rouge, scanning her body up and down and floated back up to her eye-level. "Well, madam, I'm a very nice person and very easy to get along with. I'd be happy—no honored—to have you two ask my guests back at our Sanctuary. I could show you the forest, the mountains, and maybe even-"

He was stopped when Rouge shoved a hand into his face and walked back to Shadow's side. "Sorry kid, but I got places to fly off to. People to see, you know how that goes," she stated simply.

"Oh!" Shaymin blushed, "I'm a flier too. I naturally soar fast through the clouds but I could soar a little slower for you."

"Don't flatter yourself, bub," Sonic sneered as he scratched under his nose with his index finger. He quickly pulled Shaymin away before Rouge had a chance to swat him. "Wait!" he gasped, "How are they understanding you?"

"Telepathy," Shaymin smiled back.

"We have no time for this," Shadow said, "listen, Sonic, we were south from here and we got wind of something terrible. Something that could end us and this world as we know it. If Mobius is truly gone, then we could stop this disaster and recolonize here on this planet."

"Wait, what disaster?" Sonic asked.

"We-"

Shadow was cut off when a small girl with blonde hair and orange and black trouser came out from the underbrush.

"Hope!" Rouge shouted and made her way over to the girl. She grabbed her before she could get over to Sonic and Shadow any further, "I told you to stay hidden with the others until we figured what we were going to do!"

"That's just it!" Hope panted, "My uncle, Dr. Eggman, is here with his ultimate machine! He's going to plow everyone. I had to leave the United Federation people to tell you!"

Applejackstar: Sorry for the long wait. I'm also an artist and have been painting portraits of peoples' pets and family members. Yep, besides my job, that's how I make my living. Anyways, let's see the chapter review.

Chapter Review: I wanted to show the legendaries as guardians to a small section of pokemon in the Ilex Forest. I also wanted to give each one a personality and to be honest; I think the scene to where Sonic and Shaymin race each other is just down right hilarious. Shaymin, I think, makes a good candidate with his attitude and mixture of personality, would make him the Sonic of his world. Here's the latest pokemon and trainer OC mixes.

Eevee: (female) Will be Sonic's future pokemon. Sassy and needs a lot to learn, I believe she's just like Sonic in every way and will eventually learn to bond greatly with him as her trainer.

Bulbasaur: (female) Bunnie's pokemon. A rosebud symbolizes herself as unique from other bulbasaur. She will be Bunnie's helper in her future hair salon and beauty pageants with her attacks, petal dance and razor leaf

Eevee: (male) Will be Sally's future pokemon. Cowardly but strong at heart, he will defend the royal family with all his might.

Pichu: (male) Tail's future pokemon. He's Celebi's apprentice in magic. Will be immature at first but will eventually be a negotiator of peace among pokemon and Mobians.

Lillipup: (male) Antione's pokemon. Wily, proud, and loves to party with girls. lol

Volbeat: (male) Hope's pokemon. Skittish and shy


End file.
